Guardian Angel
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: Clara didn't remember much as she came to learn of her new life in the Glade, but what she did know was she had a guardian angel out there somewhere that she wished to never see again. All she knew of this protector of hers was a note warning them to Protect Her, and a pendant with the word 'Sister' on it; along with his name, 'Thomas.' But that was the least of her problems now.
1. Arriving

**Full Summary: _Clara didn't remember much as she came to learn of her new life in the Glade, but what she did know is that she had a guardian angel out there somewhere that she wished to never see again. All she knew of this protector of hers was a note warning them to, Protect Her, and a pendant with the word 'Sister' on it; along with his name, 'Thomas.' But that was the least of her problems now that she was the only girl in the Glade, and had caught two of the Glader's eyes unwillingly._**

 **Well, I decided to give this fandom a shot, and write a fanfiction about my own OC, but if the first two chapters don't go well then I'll probably leave it alone until I decide to continue it eventually. If it does go over well, I'll try to update as much as I can. I already have quite a few chapters written, but not enough to update often. So don't expect a lot of updates.**

 **I also would like to point out that I'm using mostly the book, and not the movie. I hate to say it, but I loved the book's storyline better than the movie. However, this story will be MOSTLY the book, but it'll have a few things from the movie in it as well. However, if I do write a sequel, and that's a big IF seeing how I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue this or not, then more than likely the sequel will only be based off the book. I'd also like to point out that the descriptions of the characters are obviously the actors who played them, and not how the book wrote them. I had no problem with who played the characters. It was just the storyline I didn't particular like.**

 **This Fanfiction is written a little pre-book, as you'll come to notice later in the two chapters that I've posted that there is no Chuck yet. He'll come later. However, this is set after Nick's death though, so you won't be seeing him. Also, this is a love triangle fanfiction just to warn you. Other than that though, I hope you like it.**

 **Either way, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **+Arriving +**_

My eyes snapped open instantly at the sound of chains moving, as my stomach lurched violently from the sudden movement around me.

Blinking rapidly, I reached up and placed a hand on my head at the throbbing pain that was emanating from it. Groaning I made to sit up only to find my stomach twisting in knots as I did so, and the ever present feeling to retch reappeared. Not to mention it only made the pounding in my brain even worse.

With blurry vision I tried to take in my surroundings, but found I could hardly see. It was nearly pitch black wherever I was at, and for some reason very, very cold. Removing my hand from my forehead I placed them on my arms as I tried rubbing them to catch some kind of warmth. However, the moment my hands came in contact with my body I instantly found them drenched with sweat like my forehead had been.

How could I be sweating so much when it was so freezing cold?

Trying to stand up to get a better idea of where I was at, I immediately found my head hitting the low ceiling above me. Groaning, I held my hand back to my throbbing head waiting for the piercing pain to pass.

Once I was sure it had nearly gone, I placed my hands in front of me as I began to feel around the room. Trying in vain to figure out where I was at. What I found though confused me more. Tripping into a few objects along the way, I felt crates around me, and in one I barely registered the sound of some kind animal clucking. Searching my mind trying to remember where I had heard it before, it almost came to me instantly.

Chickens.

Why was I in this large room with a type of farm animal? Racking my brain I tried to think of the last thing I remembered, but I kept coming up blank. Hell I couldn't remember anything, let alone who I was, and where I came from.

"Where am I? Who am I," I whispered in fear, surprised at the sound of my own voice, as I continued to feel along the room, quickly finding that I was in some type of large box with metal all around. Instantly panic began to set it, and I felt my breaths becoming uneven as the claustrophobia I didn't know I had begun to take over my very being.

Backing up I took a seat back on the floor, and tucked my legs up to my chest, as I leaned my elbows against each knee. Placing my head in my hands, I tried to even my breaths and calm myself. How I knew how to do this, I had no clue, but yet it was working.

A little voice in my head chided me, _'You were having a panic attack.'_

' _Duh captain obvious,_ **'** I couldn't help thinking back, before taking another deep breath as I tried once again to grasp on to anything I could remember. However nothing was registering in my brain...well until one single thing floated to the front of my mind.

' _Clara.'_

"Is that my name," I asked myself out loud, as I tested the name out on my tongue. For some reason it felt so familiar...so...mine.

' _Guess it is,_ ' I thought, before glancing up and noticing red lights beginning to appear above me. It was in that moment I realized that this box was actually moving as it passed by them, and finally it helped to shed some light in the dark box I had been in. All around me I could finally see the crates I had bumped in to, along with a word written in small letters across them.

' **WICKED.'**

"What in the hell is WICKED," I asked myself out loud as I crawled across the box to one of the crates. Running my hand over the lettering I found something so familiar about those words, but nothing would come to the forefront of my mind to know why. Sighing, I backed up against the wall again, and sat back down as I leaned my head against it.

Finally, with the light now, I was able to realize a few things. One I already knew from my name. I was obviously a girl, especially now realizing the length of my dark locks as they cascaded down the front of my red shirt to end around my waist. Plus the obvious reason I realized I was a girl was the fact that I had breasts, as I noticed the red shirt I was wearing was cut into a V shape on my chest revealing a decent sized cleavage. Noticing a slight weight on my neck, I reached up my hand to caress the small object there before lifting it up in front of my face to find a tiny silver heart with some type of engraving on it. However it was still too dark in this box to see it. Sighing, I looked down noticing the pair of short jean shorts I was wearing. Realizing they had pockets, I sat up long enough to search them for some type of other clue to who I was, or where I was exactly. However, I came up short once more. Only finding a small piece of paper, with words written across it that I once again could not see in this light.

Growling in frustration, I slammed my hand against the floor as everything that was happening began to hit me. Yet a small part of my brain kept reminding me to stay calm, as I recited out loud, "I'm in a box, going upwards. My name is Clara, and I'm a girl." Finding my center with those words, I tried to focus again. Realizing something was wrapped around my back. I stood up, albeit carefully this time as to not hit the ceiling again. Reaching my hand up to my shoulder I felt a strap along my collarbone. Checking the other side, I found the same, quickly coming to the conclusion I was wearing a back pack.

Maneuvering it off of me within seconds, I held it up in front of my eyes for closer inspection. It was a small, black, backpack. Nothing was written on it, but I did notice its weight. I was getting ready to open it, when suddenly the chains around me began to rattle even louder, as the box began to slow down. Looking up, I finally noticed the ceiling coming toward me. Panicking, I slung the backpack back onto my back once again, before the chains grinded to a halt, and all the sudden I was lurched forward onto my hands and knees from the sudden stop.

' _At least it stopped before it hit the ceiling,'_ I thought with a breath of relief. However, suddenly realizing my ordeal was far from over, as the room suddenly was thrown back into blackness, I began to panic again. Above me, I could see a small slit of light coming from somewhere, and in a desperate attempt to catch someone's...anyone's to be honest... attention, I began screaming at the top of my lungs, "SOMEONE HELP! I'M TRAPPED!"

Though I was surprised at my own raspy voice, as if I hadn't spoken in years, I found in that moment I got no reply. Nothing, not even a single sound could be heard. Rapidly breathing in and out, I ran over to the other side of the box and began banging on the metal wall, while continuing to scream at the top of my lungs, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HELP!"

Feeling tears begin to coat my eyes, and swell in the corners, I quickly tried to blink them away. Now was not the time to cry.

Just as I was getting ready to yell again, a sound could be heard above me. Like a group of people talking. Straining to hear, I barely had time to catch any words, before light suddenly penetrated the room around me, as two metal hatch doors that had once been the ceiling above began to pull away to reveal the outside world. It was so bright compared to what I had grown used to that I had to shield my eyes, but before I could, I could just barely make out two silhouettes looming above me at the top of the box.

Hearing a long low whistle from above, a boy's voice entered my ears as he replied, "Well shuck me, I've gone to heaven."

Crinkling my eyebrows at his words, I barely had time to register the unusual word, 'shuck,' before more voices penetrated the box.

"Well what the shuck is it, Newt?"

"Did we get another greenie or not," came another's voice.

"Is the shuckface as ugly as a pile of klunk or something," piped up another boy.

Cringing from the sound of the boy's voices, I felt an indescribable fear enter me. Where it came from I don't know, but there was something I didn't like, and my guess was that it was the sound of the boys...maybe the boys in general. Shrinking back, as the silhouette above me crouched down. I notice his head turn to look at the others.

"The Greenie's a girl," he replied still in shock, as the voices above me erupted in murmurs all at once.

"A girl?"

"We've never had a girl before?"

"Why'd they send a girl?"

"Who the shuck cares, I call first dibs," another voice laughed from above me, making me shrink back even further into the box.

"Would you all slim it! You're scaring her, and also, no one's going to touch a single hair on her head as far as I'm concerned. Do you all understand," another voice boomed from above as I realized it came from the other silhouette above me. Looking back down into the box, the figure crouched down, and held out his hand.

"Here, let me help you out greenie," the boy replied, as I shrank even further back from his hand. Noticing this, he huffed, before replying, "I'm not going to hurt cha. No one is. I just wanna get you outta of this shucking box. Come on, we got other things to do than to sit around and wait for you all day."

Squinting at his harsh tone, I looked around me noticing the crates piled high to the ceiling. Some others were piled up a little lower; almost creating a staircase. Glancing back at the stranger's hand, I made a split second decision.

I walked over to the crates, and began to climb up them, as the boy huffed in annoyance at my blatant disregard for his help. Reaching the top of the last stack of crates, I pulled myself up and out of the only place I had known since waking up. Reaching the dirt covered ground at the top, I collapsed into a sitting position as I took a deep breath. For some reason, that took a lot out of me.

"Yeah, take a deep breath greenie. You're gonna feel a little weak for a moment," a voice soothed from above me, as someone took slow steps near me.

"Damn! You weren't kidding when you said you'd been shucked and gone to heaven, Newt. That girl is one fine..."

"Slim it," the boy, who I assumed was called Newt now, spoke harshly, before coming to squat beside me. Feeling his closeness, I felt that fear come barreling back, and instantly I shrank away from him as he went to reach out to me. Scrambling to my feet as fast as I could. I blinked a couple of times before taking in my surroundings finally. All around me were boys, whose ages ranged from 12 to probably 18, and they were all slowly closing in on me in a circle. Feeling the panic attack coming back, I began to spin around looking for a way out, and that's when I noticed it. I was in a large field, with trees scattering across it, and in some areas it was a little thicker. A few buildings dotted the area, along with what looked like a garden, and in the distance I could see what looked like a small pen full of farm animals. That wasn't what got me panicking even worse though. All around this large area were giant walls, probably a hundred feet or more tall with moss and vines covering nearly every inch of them. I began to feel that feeling of claustrophobia again, even more so as the boys around me closed in, and I heard their taunts.

"Looks like Greenie's getting ready to throw up."

"You scared greenie," another asked.

Placing my hands on my head, I tried breathing in evenly, but it was all too much, and as soon as I felt a hand touch my shoulder I snapped.

"Welcome to the Glade, Green..."

CRACK!

My fist had made immediate contact with a dark-skinned boy's nose. The same one whose voice I recognized as the one who had tried to help me out of the box. Panicking, I began to back up, and before I knew it, I was tearing my way through the crowd, and running across the field.

"WE GOT A RUNNER," someone screamed from behind me, as I sprinted with no clear direction in mind, at least until I saw a large opening within the walls. Quickening my pace, I could hear footsteps behind me, as I neared the opening.

Looking back over my shoulder to see who was following me, I realized in that moment that I was making a mistake, but before I could correct it, I was just turning my head back around... almost a foot away from the opening... when I suddenly slammed face first into something.

"GRAB HER MINHO," someone yelled from behind me, as I began to fall backwards. However, before my body could reach the ground, the person in front of me caught me around the waist in time, and hoisted me into their arms. Glancing up at the person, I found an Asian-boy staring at me in disbelief.

"You're a girl," he stupidly asked, blinking his eyes as if he barely believed what he was seeing.

Taking his shock as an advantage, I began to try wiggling out of his grasp, but it didn't take him long to come to his senses as his arms tightened around me, and a smirk danced across his lips.

"I don't think you wanna go where I just came from, Greenie. Trust me. Now calm down. You look all kinds of jacked," he chuckled, as he forcefully, sat me down on my butt, and continued to hold me down, as the footsteps behind us got louder, until they all but stopped. Hearing their heavy breathing behind me, I heard one boy, Newt I'm guessing, rasp out, "Damn...she's a...fast one."

"No kidding," another choked out, from behind me, before suddenly chuckling, "And a brave one too, hitting Alby like that."

"Yeah, she defiantly gave the med-jacks a little hard work. Gonna take forever to fix up that shank's nose."

Trembling underneath the Asian's boy's grasp, I whispered, "I didn't mean to...he...there was just so many people, and I..."

"Freaked out," Newt finished for me.

Nodding guilty, I continued to stare forward, and over the Asian's boy's shoulder. Just as I was getting a closer look at what I thought was about to be my exit before, a sudden loud grinding sound was heard. Covering my ears, I looked up just in time to see the walls around us moving.

Giant freaking walls actually freaking moving!

"See that's why I stopped you," Minho yelled over the noise, as I watched in terror and slight fascination as the walls began to close. One by one, I watched what looked like metal spheres attached to the walls enter a large slot made just for them on the opposite side. Within seconds the walls were sealed shut, as was my ticket to freedom from these boys around me.

Groaning I put my head in my hands.

"I wouldn't be groaning if I was you. Be glad I saved you from getting stuck out there. Trust me, you don't want to be out there at night," Minho explained, before getting to his feet, and turning to look at the other boys, "She's all yours now. I gotta head to the map room."

With that he took off to some building across the field. Reaching the door, he pulled it open and walked inside, before closing it shut behind him.

"He's right you know. You don't wanna be out there with the Grievers at night," Newt replied warningly, as my head popped up at the odd words.

"What are Grievers," I asked, but before I could get an answer, another pair of footsteps could be heard coming towards us, before a booming voice yelled, "BILL, NEWT, throw that shankette in the slammer. Give her some shucking time to cool off and come to her shucking senses. I ain't got time to deal with her klunk right now."

Alby.

It was the boy I had hit.

Obviously the leader of this pack of boys.

I was so screwed. Looking up at the other two boys questioningly they only gave me guilty grimaces, before hoisting me up by my arms and on to my feet.

"Sorry about this, love," Newt replied, before he and the other boy escorted me away from Alby, and across the field. Within seconds a concrete building came into view.

Reaching it, the other boy unlocked the door, before ushering me into the room. Taking a look around, all I saw was one rickety looking chair in the corner, and nothing else but a small window with bars across it. Looking back at the two boys, they once again gave me guilty looks, before Newt replied, "Just try to calm down, and I'll see what I can do about getting you outta of here. In the mean time, just try to relax." With that the boys shut the door, and left me alone to my own thoughts. Ignoring the chair, I went to take a seat in the corner. Raising my knees to my chest, I let out a long sigh, before asking myself, "How the hell did I get myself into this mess?"


	2. Meeting New People

_**+Meeting New People+**_

Glancing out the barred window, I could tell the light was fading, and chances were that I'd be stuck in here over night. On top of it all, my stomach had begun growling two hours ago, and my mouth was so dry I wouldn't be surprised if it could blow out dust.

Groaning, I leaned my head back against the concrete, mindlessly fiddling with the necklace around my neck. However, at the movement I realized something. I finally had enough light to make out probably what was written on it. Reaching behind my neck, and underneath my hair, I felt around for the clasp. It took a few moments of slowly turning the necklace around to finally find it, but when I did I quickly unhooked it, and brought the heart pendant up in front of my face.

Looking at it in the light I could defiantly tell that it was a heart; however it was not a locket. It was just a solid silver heart, with two words written on it; one on the back, and the other one on the front. On the front was a small ropey design around the word, which I found spelled out **'Sister'**. Raising a brow at that curiously, I tried the word out on my tongue to try to see if it would trigger any memories, but not a single one entered my mind.

Fed up with my lack of memories, I about threw it on the ground, but as I moved my hand to place it on the ground I caught the other word written on the back.

 **Thomas.**

"Who the hell is Thomas," I asked myself, but even as I said that nothing seemed to register, or at least for a second before I felt the sudden familiarity of the name as it slipped past my lips. It was like I had spoken the name so many times before, and just far enough back in my mind I could see a figure beginning to form. However, just as fast as the figure had appeared, they vanished in an almost like mist. Growling, I finally slammed the necklace down out of frustration.

I had been so close to seeing...well honestly I don't know... but it was something. Maybe it was the person I was a sister too? Well, maybe was a sister too. I couldn't exactly confirm this necklace was really mine since I didn't really even know if it belonged to me or not.

Sighing, I decided to take my mind off of things by checking the backpack that was still strapped to my back. Maybe I'd find more clues there.

Slipping the bag off of my back, I sat it down in my lap in front of me, and unzipped it carefully. Reaching inside, my hand came across cloth, and I began pulling whatever it was outside the bag.

It was shirt.

Well, more so a black fitted tank top. Tossing it to the side, I reached inside and pulled out a few more clothes. Two pairs of dark blue skinny jeans, another pair of shorts, and two more shirts similar to the one I was wearing, except in blue and hot pink. I also found four pairs of socks, four pairs of underwear, and two bras; one regular, and the other one a sports bra. I was surprised that all of this had been able to fit into such a small bag, but quickly feeling the material of them all, I realized why they had. They were made of a very thin material; material that was made to breathe. Thinking I had grabbed all that I could find, I went to sit the bag down when I heard some rustling from inside. Pulling it back towards me, I reached inside and began feeling along the bottom until I came across something cylinder in shape that seemed to have a lid. Grabbing hold of it, I pulled it out only to find it was a pill bottle. Wrapped around it was a note.

' **Take to stop monthly menstruations.'**

Opening the bottle, I looked inside to find several large purple pills staring back at me. Smiling, I couldn't help thinking, _'Thank God! No periods!'_

I defiantly didn't want to have to ask one of these boys how to come across a tampon or a pad of some sorts.

"It's sad how I remember what that is, but nothing else," I chuckled, as I stuffed the clothes and pills back into my bag.

Just in time to, as I heard the cell's lock clicking open, before the door swung open to reveal Newt...and Alby. _'God, I really had trashed his face,'_ I thought with a grimace as I took a glance at his nose to find it swollen and bruised. Even part of his eye was blackened.

' _I guess I got a good swing,'_ I thought, wondering how I had come by it.

"Alright Greenie, let's talk," Alby huffed out, coming over to crouch down beside me. Out of instinct I flinched at his closeness. He seemed to notice and chose to back away this time.

' _Probably too afraid to get hit by a girl again.'_

"If you weren't a girl, I probably would pay you back for this," he said pointing to his face, as I noticed Newt trying to hold in a laugh from the sound of his voice. I'll admit, his voice was kind of funny since he had gotten that broken nose.

Sighing, he continued, "But I'm not going to hurt you. No shank is. We had a gathering, and declared it a new law. If anyone so much as touches a single hair on your head they're banished outside those walls," he said pointing behind him at the window that was in clear view of the gigantic walls.

Nodding, I watched him rub his head for a moment taking a glance at Newt before looking at me, and replying, "You can thank Newt for your release. If it was up to me, I'd probably leave you in here all night, but we both know you gotta be hungry and thirsty. Plus I'm sure you'd like better sleeping arrangements than this."

Nodding once again at his words, I glanced over at Newt who was now eyeing me carefully. Following my gaze, Alby spoke up, "He's going to help you get settled into the Glade, and I'll give you the tour tomorrow. However, before I do, I do have a few questions for you."

Looking back at Alby, as his eyes traveled back over to mine, I waited patiently for his next words, as he leaned back to take a seat on the floor with me.

"Alright, first off, it'd be nice to know your name...well that's if you can remember it. Most Greenies do. Though, some take a day or two to remember. So the question is I guess, is if you can remember yours," he asked watching me carefully.

Clearing my throat, I whispered hesitantly, "C-Clara."

"Nice to meet you, Clara. My name is Alby. I'm the leader here in this Glade, and that shank over there is my second-in-command, Newt," Alby introduced, as he motioned over to Newt who waved.

Before any more questions could be asked, I blurted out one of my own.

"Where am I?"

Glancing over at me, I saw the hesitation in his eyes, before he sighed, and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"You're the first female greenie, and honestly I don't know if the normal protocol is what's right for you," Alby grimaced, before looking at Newt with an almost pleading look as if he could help him in this situation. However, Newt just shrugged also not knowing what to do either.

Looking back at me, Alby replied, "Well to be perfectly honest, and blunt, we don't really know where we are." However, catching my horrified look, he continued on quickly to say, "But this place that we're at right now...well we call it the Glade. It's all you really need to know."

"But what about outside those walls..." I began, but he cut me off with a sharp look that instantly rendered me quiet.

"Listen Greenie, we only have three rules here. One, you do your part. Two, you never hurt another glader, and finally, three. You never leave the glade, and go past them walls. Do you understand," he asked, or more like demanded.

Nodding at him in understanding, he smiled, "Good, as long as you stick to those rules you should be fine here. Now, no more questions from you until tomorrow."

Frowning, I gave him another stiff nod, not at all happy about that. However, he either didn't seem to notice my frustration or he honestly didn't care as he plowed into another question of his own. One, I didn't really know how to answer.

"Now, can you remember anything else? Other than your own name," he asked carefully, watching me very closely.

Trying to rack my brain once again for anything, I still came up with absolutely nothing. It was so frustrating, and all this hard thinking was hurting my head. Placing my head in my heads, I groaned in frustration before shaking my head.

Sighing sadly, Alby replied, "Don't worry. That's normal. No one remembers anything, but their first name anyway. You ain't the first shank, and you won't be the last."

Making to stand up, he was getting ready to walk away, when suddenly I remembered something; something that could help him. _'Well more like two things,'_ I thought eyeing my pocket.

"There is something," I replied, making both boys whip their heads around to look over at me surprised. It only took three long strides to make it over to me, before Alby crouched down, and looked at me expectantly.

"What is it that you remember," he urged with an odd gleam in his eyes.

"Nothing, but I had these...well these things that came with me," I said, reaching into my pocket to pull out a note. The one I had yet to read myself. Handing it to Alby, I replied, "I haven't looked at it yet. I honestly forgot all about it until now."

Nodding, it honestly didn't seem like Alby was listening, as he unfolded the crinkled note. Glancing down, it took him a moment to read the words, but I knew something was off the moment his eyebrows nearly crossed.

Noticing something was off, Newt walked over to Alby to stand behind him. Looking over his shoulder he read the note too, before his own eyebrows knitted together.

"What is it," I asked curiously.

"It...it says, **'Keep my sister safe,'** " Newt voiced from above us, as he looked at me.

Raising my own eyebrows, my hand instinctively flew to the necklace around my neck, as the words I'd seen on it entered my mind.

So I was a sister to someone, and they wanted me to be safe. ' _Then why in God's name did they send me to this place,'_ I thought angrily.

"You said you had something else," Alby asked looking up from the note, and then to me.

Nodding, I reached up and unclasped my necklace before handing it to him. Taking it in his hands he studied it for a moment; looking at both sides curiously.

"Thomas," he said aloud, as if testing the name.

"Never heard of a shank named Thomas," Newt replied with a shrug.

"D-do you think this Thomas, whoever he is, could be my brother," I asked curiously looking at them.

"Don't really shuckin' know. This is the first time we've had something like this. None of the other Gladers had anything like this, or any idea that they might have a family out there," Alby said rubbing his head once again. Something I quickly noticed now as his nervous tick.

Looking up at Newt, Alby and he shared a loaded glance, before they both looked back at me.

"For now, I think you should keep this quiet, and this hidden," he replied handing the necklace back to me, "If any of the other shanks out there were to find out...well it might give way to chaos, and questions we can't really answer for them. I'll let the other Keepers know though. Kinda have to incase... well just in case."

Glancing over to my bag beside me, he asked, "Anything else."

"No, just clothes really," I replied, as he held out his hand, and asked, "Mind if I looked."

My cheeks turned a bright red, both in embarrassment and anger. Embarrassment that he'd be rifling through my unmentionables, and anger that he didn't trust me.

Noticing my look, Newt replied, "We just want to be sure. In case you overlooked anything."

Looking up at him, I gave him a pleading look, but it seemed they both weren't backing down. Sighing, I picked up the bag, and held it out to them.

Alby took the bag, and unzipped it. Pulling out my clothes, he shook them as if expecting something to fall out. When he came across my unmentionables, I saw both he and Newt blush a bright red.

'Serves you right,' I thought mockingly.

Tossing them to the side as if they burned him, Alby continued to go through the bag until he came across the pill bottle. Pulling it out, he and Newt looked over it curiously, as they read the note. That's when they're faces turned the brightest red I've ever seen.

"Uh... I'll uh... I'll give these to Clint to give you once a month. That way you won't lose them," Ably coughed embarrassedly as he pocketed the pills.

Nodding, I asked a little snappishly, "Done."

Shaking his head, he turned the bag upside down, and shook it, but nothing else could be heard or seen. Looking glumly at the bag, he began to stuff my things back inside, before handing it back to me.

"Sorry, I just had to be sure," he replied sheepishly, before standing up. Looking up at Newt, he said, "Get her out of here. Get her something to eat and something to drink. Then find her a place to sleep. The shankette needs it."

Newt nodded as he patted him on the shoulder. Turning back to me, Alby made to reach out, and place a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, but thought better of it after a moment of hesitation. Dropping his hand to his side, he replied, "Sorry for everything, Clara, but for what it's worth, welcome to the Glade."

With that he made his exit as Newt and I watched him quietly go. After a minute or so, Newt turned to me, and held out his hand. Looking at it fearfully, he noticed my reaction, before he calmly coaxed, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to help you up, love. It's the gentlemanly thing to do." Smiling at me, he waited patiently as I continued to stare at it curiously. Finally, and very hesitantly, I placed my hand in his.

Gripping my hand tightly, he helped me to my feet, before leaning down to grab my bag, and hand it to me.

"Come on, I'll show you to the kitchens, and get you something to eat," he replied, motioning for me to follow him. Walking out of the cell, I hesitated before slowly following him, as I hugged my bag closely to my chest. Once I was outside, I became fully aware of how dark it had become now. Though the _'Slammer,'_ as they called it, was hidden within the trees around the glade, I could still make out a few stars above us. Though, when I remembered constellations, and tried to pin-point them, I came up blank. There were no certain patterns in the sky.

' _That's odd,'_ I thought, looking over to Newt who had stopped to watch me curiously.

"Like the stars do you, love," he smiled, as I slowly nodded, before replying, "Why aren't there any constellations though?"

Shrugging he replied, "Not really sure. It's been like that from day one. Now come on, before we're late for dinner."

Nodding, I followed close behind him as we trekked across the field to a building in the distance lit by torches surrounding it. There were a couple of picnic tables scattered around the area, and from the looks of it they ate outside, because the building that I assumed he called the kitchen was too small to house all of the boys I had seen.

Coming closer to the picnic tables, I could make out boys piled on top of them everywhere as they ate and laughed with one another. However, as soon as we appeared their laughter and conversations died down, as they watched us curiously. Some were even straining their necks to get a good look at me. Glancing away, I focused on looking at Newt's back as I felt another slight panic attack coming along. Taking a deep breath I tried to will it away.

Glancing back at me, Newt took in my expression before his eyes darkened, and turned to look at the other boys.

"Go back to what you were doing shanks! Nothing to see here," he yelled over the crowd, as he waited for me to catch up even closer to him. Suddenly, I felt a small pressure on my back, and realized he had placed his hand there to guide me over to the building. I flinched slightly, but let it remain there. In a way, and I'm not entirely sure how, it felt almost comforting as he lead me over to the door to the kitchens.

Dropping his hand, he opened the door before motioning for me to go on ahead. Hesitantly I made my way inside to find three new boys rushing around preparing food. I was actually surprised to find what looked like a normal kitchen in this place. I know it wasn't really what I expected, but in a way it was good to know that this place seemed to be a bit modernized.

"Hey, Newt! What can I do for ya," came a booming voice, as the other two occupants in the room stopped what they were doing to look over at us. Surprise flitted across their faces as they took me in, but from an odd look from Newt, they quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Sorry to barge right on in Frypan, but I was hoping to get something to eat and drink for the new greenie, before I showed her a place to sleep. She's got a long day tomorrow," Newt replied, as he randomly picked up a roll from a nearby basket, and began munching on it.

"Sure thing. Right this way milady," replied the man named Frypan jokingly, as he waved me over. Looking over at Newt with a doe-eyed expression, unsure of what to do, he just nodded his head encouragingly over to the other boy before going back to eating his roll.

Hesitantly, I made my way over to the other boy as I reached out and took the plate from his hands. Finally looking up at him, I noticed his features. He was a rather tall, chubby boy. Probably seventeen or eighteen. His skin was nearly as dark as night, but his smile was the brightest I'd ever seen, and something inside me couldn't help warming up to him a little. Though his height and build seemed threatening, something inside me told me he seemed almost like a teddy bear inside.

"Nice to meet you greenie. Name's Frypan, and these are my other two cooks, John and Holt. We're the ones who cook for all these shanks," he chuckled, before going on to say, "Tonight's menu is vegetable soup, and a roll on the side. Hope that will be okay, and if not tough luck."

Nodding I replied, "Vegetable soup is fine."

"Oh, so Greenie can talk," he smiled, "Got a pretty voice too."

Smiling shyly, I heard Newt chuckle from behind me, "Careful now Frypan. I don't think klunk-heads are her type."

"Who you calling a klunk-head, shank," Frypan fired back jokingly with a boisterous laugh, before saying, "And stop eating all the rolls! Leave some for the lady."

Looking between the two smiling, I watched as Newt rolled his eyes before taking another huge bite of his roll mockingly.

"Oh, by the way, here's a bowl for the soup. You can place it on the plate so that way you won't burn your hands. It's a little hot," he replied handing me a bowl too, before ushering me over to the other two boys who stood by the stove. One of the boys motioned for me to hold out my plate and bowl, before he ladled out a huge spoonful of the soup. All the while the other was placing a chocolate chip cookie on my plate. Looking at it in surprise, the boy chuckled, "It was a special occasion. Don't expect them often. It's a rarity here."

"Thanks..."

"Holt," he smiled, before asking, "By the way, what's your name greenie."

At that, Frypan, and the other boy, John, froze at what they were doing and turned to look at me expectantly.

"It's Clara," I nearly whispered, but the room had caught it.

"Pretty name," John replied with a smile, before winking at me and saying, "For an even prettier girl."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Newt roll his eyes, while muttering underneath his breath, "Flirt."

"Th-thanks," I stuttered, before taking my food, and making my way back over to Newt. However, forgetting my manners, I looked back at the boys, and motioned to the plate before saying, "And thanks for the food by the way. It looks and smells delicious." They all beamed at me in gratitude, before Frypan looked at Newt and said, "Now get on out of here, and stop eating my rolls you pig. Got enough shucking vultures out there as it is."

Chuckling at that, I watched as Newt stole three more rolls, before Frypan shooed us out, and back outside where the other gladers were. This time though they had the decency to only glance at us out of the corner of their eyes as they continued on with their dinner and conversations.

Newt lead me over to a nearly empty picnic table nearby, where I found two other boys seated, hungrily chowing down on their meal. As we sat down, they looked up and gave us both nods, before turning back to their dinner.

Handing me a spoon and a roll, Newt continued to eat his other two rolls quietly, as I situated myself on the bench properly. Finally taking the spoon and dipping it into the soup, I raised it up and blew on it to cool it down. However, as soon as the smell hit my nose, I all but lost control as my mouth began to salivate. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. Stuffing the soup filled spoon in my mouth, I couldn't help but actually moaning at the taste of it.

Newt looked at me with a smirk on his face before replying, "Good?"

"God yes," I replied after swallowing, before completely digging in.

"Good that," he grinned, before going on to say, "Most Greenies are the same way when they come out of the box. Plus it helps that Frypan is an amazing cook."

Nodding, I continued to shovel down the soup not once caring how I looked to the others around me. All I cared about was getting this delicious food in my stomach, and settling its rumbling.

Glancing around, I heard Newt hiss out, "Shuck me," before he replied, "Hold on a second. I'll be right back. I forgot to grab you some water."

Without waiting for an answer back, he got up and hurried off leaving me alone to my food. Within seconds I realized that was a mistake as the other two boys from down the table noticed he was gone.

They both scooted closer to me until the one on my side was nearly in touching distance. I could feel their stares on me, nearly burning a hole right through. Finally one of them spoke, "Saw you punch, Alby today. That was shucking awesome. I'm surprised he let you out of the slammer so quick."

"Yeah, I thought he was going to keep you in there until the next greenie came up," the other replied with a chuckle.

Shrinking back from the boys, I stuttered out, "I-I didn't mean too."

Both of the boys laughed, before the one beside me replied, "Don't worry. We thought it was funny. It was even funnier seeing him cry like a baby while we were trying to fix his nose. By the way my name is Jeff."

Forcing a smile, I replied, "Clara."

"Cute name," another voice spoke from behind me before another boy took a seat on my other side. Looking over at him I recognized him as the boy who had helped Newt put me in the slammer earlier. I wasn't entirely sure, but I think I remembered his name being Billy.

"Th-thanks," I replied, before turning back to my soup.

"By the way, you're one fast girl. When you bolted I thought you were a goner as soon as I saw you heading for the maze," the other boy, whose name I hadn't yet learned, spoke up before shoving a spoonful of his soup into his mouth.

"Maze? What do you mean maze," I asked, looking at them curiously.

Suddenly they looked like I had caught them doing something really bad, as they looked down at they're food, however Billy was the one to speak up for them.

"It's what's beyond those walls; a never-ending maze that the runners have yet to figure out. Trust me; you don't wanna end up out there. One you'll get lost, and two...well let's just say you don't want to be caught out there after those doors close," he replied, as I heard footsteps coming from behind us. Glancing back, I saw Newt returning with a glass of water, but when he saw the other boys crowded around me he frowned, as worry shown on his face.

"What are you bloody shanks doing? Better not be scaring the girl," he warned taking a seat in front of me, as he sat the glass of water down by my plate. Reaching out, I took the cup, and took a huge gulp of it, before setting it back down.

Looking over at Newt with a frown, I said, "They were just telling me about what's beyond those walls."

Looking at the three boys icily, he said, "You know what Alby said..."

"She has a right to know what she was about to get herself into. Beside I didn't tell her about...well you know," Billy said, glancing between Newt and I.

"Good that. That's the last thing she needs to hear right now before she goes to bed. It'll give her bloody nightmares," he replied, before looking at me to say as a reminder, "Now you see why we don't want you going out there. You'll get lost, and the last thing we need is to lose another glader."

Nodding, I silently continued to eat my dinner as the four boys started up their own conversation. Listening in, I found out quickly that the other boy's name was Clint. Apparently he and Jeff were sort of like their doctors around here, which would explain why Jeff said he had to fix Alby's nose. As the topic was brought up again between the boys, I apologized to the two boys for giving them such hard work with poor Alby. They merely shrugged and said it gave them something to do around here.

After I was done with my meal, Newt ushered me back to the kitchens to give my dirty dishes to Holt who was proud to see I'd nearly licked the bowl clean. After leaving the kitchens, we made our way over to another building in the distance that looked like a small house. From the looks of it, it had at least two floors, and it looked like it had been built on to several times.

Catching me eyeing it, Newt replied, "This is what we call Homestead. It's where you'll be bunking. Normally the rest of the guys sleep outside, while Alby, the Keepers, and I sleep in there. Obviously since you're the only girl we can't have you sleeping out here with the other guys. It just isn't practical."

Nodding, we made our way up to the building and through its door. Walking in, Newt brushed past me, and headed for the stairs motioning for me to follow. Quietly making my way up behind him, I watched as he turned left once hitting the second floor. He walked down the hall to nearly the very end before opening a door.

"This is my room, but for now it'll be yours until we can add on to Homestead again," he replied, as I looked at him in horror. Noticing my look, he blushed a deep crimson red, before stuttering out, "J-just yours. I'll be bunking with Alby."

Sighing in relief, I let him lead me on into the room where I found a small cot in the corner with a nightstand next to it. Beside the nightstand was a window overlooking the Glade. Other than that, the room was sparse save for a few things that were obviously Newt's. Especially the clothes scattered around the room. I turned a dark shade of red myself when I noticed a pair of undies lying beside the bed. Following my gaze, Newt blushed once again, before dashing forward and picking them up. Stuffing them into his pocket, he chuckled nervously, before saying, "Didn't really have time to clean up."

"Noticed," I replied with a small chuckle.

"Ah, there it is," Newt smiled. Looking at him curiously, he replied, "I knew I'd get you to laugh at some point. Sounds nice. You should do it more often."

"Not much to really laugh at," I replied honestly.

Looking at me sadly, he said, "I know the feeling. Been there just like you. Trust me though. Things will get better with time. Especially when you get to know the others around here. They're a funny bunch when you give them a chance."

"They seem nice," I said, thinking of Frypan, Holt, John, Jeff, Clint, and Billy. So far they were the only ones besides Newt and Alby I'd met. However, they seemed like a good bunch.

"Get to know them more, and you won't be saying that. They'll drive you nuts before long," he laughed, before motioning to the dresser I had missed during my glance around the room. Though it was obvious why considering it was behind the door.

"The top two drawers are mine, but you can have the bottom two to put your things in. Also the showers are down stairs, but I'm warning you though that the stalls aren't very big, and neither are the doors. So it's probably best to either take you a shower before the others get there, or after they leave. If you need a towel, you can borrow one of my two," he explained, before looking at me to ask, "Anything else you need to know."

"Do you have a hair brush," I questioned curiously.

"I have a comb. Will that do," he asked, pulling a comb out of the nightstand's top drawer. Nodding, I replied, "Yeah, that'll be fine."

"Okay, and also there should be some soap in the showers, as for shampoo and stuff we don't really have none. The Creators never bothered to send us any. However, if there's anything you need that's logical we can put a note in the Box before it goes back down, and they might send it up in the next weekly supplies."

"Alright."

"Well other than that, I guess go ahead and settle in, and get some shut eye. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. If you need anything, Alby and I are across the hall alright," he said, before making his way to the door. However, before he could leave I stopped him.

"Hey Newt?"

"Yeah," he replied turning back around.

"You wouldn't happen to have a mirror would you? Not to sound vain or anything, but I kinda wanted to know what I looked like...you know to see if it might trigger something," I finished looking at him curiously. Nodding he looked around before saying, "I'll be right back."

With that he was gone. Hesitantly I made my way over to the bed, and sat down. Placing my bag on the bed, I calmly waited for him to return. It didn't take him long to either.

"I nearly had wrestle Minho for this, that vain bloody shank, but anyway, here you go," he said handing me what looked like a picture frame. However, taking it from his hands, I noticed it was a small mirror.

Taking a deep breath, I held it up so that I could see myself properly. What I found was an average sized girl. Nearly the height of Newt save for an inch or two. I had long, straight dark brown hair that reached my waist. My skin was pale yet at the same time creamy looking. I had high cheek bones, and a slightly long but straight nose. My lips were a nice rosy red, but it was my eyes that were striking. I don't know what it was, but they just seemed so familiar like I had seen them somewhere before... and not just on myself. My eyes were the brightest blue, and so striking that I couldn't help, but stare at them.

"Anything," Newt asked hopeful.

Shaking my head, I replied, "Nothing, but it was worth a shot I guess." Handing him back the mirror, he sighed, "Yeah, I guess it was. Better get this back to Minho before he dies of not being able to see himself."

Chuckling, I joked, "That would be so tragic."

Smiling at me, Newt said, "See, I'll get you to break down those walls eventually. Before you know it, you'll be one of us in no time."

Smiling at him, I replied, "Sorry I've been so...well to be honest, a bitch. I don't know what it is; I just have this weird fear of being around boys. I don't really know where it came from among other things."

"It's okay; you'll learn to accept us over time. We're not rushing you. Just know that none of us are going to hurt you. I promise." With that I felt him reach out, and give my shoulder a comforting squeeze. This time, I barely flinched at all at the touch. Something to which he couldn't help grinning about.

"Now, get to bed, and get some sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning," he said, before making his way out the door, "Night, Love."

"Goodnight, Newt," I answered back as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Taking a seat on the bed, I looked around the room, before deciding to go into clean up mode. Getting back up, I began picking up Newt's clothing around the room. I piled them into a hamper by the door, before unpacking my bag, and placing my things neatly into his dresser. When I was all done I headed over to the cot nearby once again, before taking a seat. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the necklace I had arrived here with.

Reaching over to turn out the lamp, which by the way I was surprised that they had let alone the electricity, I began to curl up on the bed. Reaching down I pulled up the open sleeping bag, and draped it across myself, before finding that certain sweet spot on the pillow. Once I was comfortable, I held the locket above me, as if willing it to bring me my memories, or at least the memory of who gave it to me.

However, as my fingers brushed across the name engraved on the back, I found that it did nothing, but sadden me.

' _Why did you send me here,'_ I wondered as a stray tear slipped out finally, as I took my whole situation in. Breathing unevenly, I reached over and opened the nightstand's top drawer, before chucking the damned thing inside. Though it had been a glimmer of hope in the beginning, now I found that it only brought me pain just thinking about it. How could a brother send his own sister into this place? With no memories at that? It was like he had thrown me to the wolves, and in a way I couldn't help but hate him for it. Whoever he was, I couldn't help thinking that if I ever did see him again, I'd pull another stunt like I did with Alby. Only this time it would be on purpose, and I'd definitely mean it.

Closing my eyes, as tears of anger fell across my cheeks, I let myself drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Wicked Headquarters...**

A pair of blue eyes similar to Clara's peered at the screens sadly as he watched his sister cry herself to sleep. It was all his fault that she had been put there, but he was going to do everything in his power to protect her if he could. He wouldn't let Wicked get the best of him. They had already taken away too much, but this...he had to draw a line.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his hands across his face, all the while listening to Clara's whimpers.

"I'm coming for you, Clara. As soon as I can. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. Just please forgive me for this."

With those words, he stood up from his seat, and went to leave the room to get his own self some shut eye. He was going to need the sleep to keep him sane.

* * *

 **Anyway, I really hope you liked it so far. Let me know if I should continue writing it or not. Other than that, have a nice night peoples, and please review.**


	3. Learning to Fit In

**Okay, so I caved and decided to put one more up just so you can see how Clara really is, instead of just getting odd pieces from her in the first two chapters. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this first update more with three chapters instead.**

* * *

 _ **+Learning to Fit In+**_

" _Thomas!"_

" _Clara," a voice called back, as he glared at the men escorting her into the next room over. As she was being ushered away she could hear him yelling at another person standing in front of him._

" _Why are you doing this! You promised you would never send her in! That was the deal," he yelled, as the man just chuckled in front of him._

" _That was until you started showing signs of reluctance. Let's just call this an insurance policy to make sure you keep on track," the other man replied smugly._

" _THOMAS," I screamed in vain as they threw me into white room. All the while I could hear Thomas yelling back, "I'll get you out! I promise Clara."_

 _Those were his last words, as they shut the metal door in my face._

I awoke with a start, sitting up in bed as the memory of my dream began to fade away into blackness. However, was it really a dream at all? It felt almost like a memory, but I couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, the whole memory of it was slowly disappearing. Fading away into nothingness, as I sat stock still on the bed trying to hold on, but it was all in vain. Within no time it was gone from my mind completely. Sighing heavily, I glanced at the window to see if I could guess what time it was.

It was still dark out, but not as dark as it had been last night, which could only mean dawn was approaching.

I was just getting ready to climb out of bed and get dressed when the door swung open, and it was in that moment that I remembered something horrifying.

Last night I had chosen to strip myself down to just my underwear and bra, because it had been too hot to sleep, which now meant my intruder was getting nearly a full view of everything.

"Bloody hell! I'm sorry," came Newt's voice, as he quickly shut the door again, before calling out from behind it, "I'll just meet you downstairs."

Blushing a deep red, I quickly looked around for my clothes I had thrown to the side last night. Quickly pulling them on, and the grey and white tennis shoes I had been sent here with, I went to straightening up the bed. Once I was done, I made my way out the door, and down the stairs as quietly as I could.

Reaching the bottom, I found Newt leaning against the wall by the door trying to look everywhere but at me. His cheeks were the same deep shade of red mine had been. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. He probably had never seen a girl within his entire life like that, or at least as far as he could remember. I probably had scared him half to death when he walked in.

"Um, sorry about when you..."

"Don't worry about it. I should have knocked first," he stammered out, before motioning to the door, "Ladies first."

Opening the door, I walked out into the cool night air. Scanning the area around Homestead I found almost all the boys piled into sleeping bags sleeping around the building.

 _'I wonder what they do when it rains,'_ I thought, as Newt came out the door from behind me, making his way past me towards the sleeping boys.

"Um, Newt? What do they do when it rains here," I whispered pointing to the sleeping bags.

"Never does," he shrugged, as I raised a curious brow.

"Never?"

"Not once since we've been here, and it's been one year and ten months since the first group was here," he replied casually, as if that made sense at all. However, it only left me with more questions, but sensing they were coming he spoke up, "Now slim it. I got something to show you."

With that we quietly made our way across the field of dozing boys. Every once in a while, I'd nearly trip over one of them, but Newt was right there to steady me, and help me through. At one point I think I stepped on a kid's hand. He instantly yelped in surprise at the painful awakening. Growling, he was getting ready to smack at me, but stopped when he saw who I was. Grumbling to himself, he lied back down and tried to go back to sleep.

Eventually we made it across the field, and over to one of the gigantic walls. Looking at Newt questioningly, I watched in wonder as he walked right up to the wall, and began to remove vines out of the way of a small window.

"What's that," I asked dumbly.

Newt rolled his eyes, and joked, "It's the window to Alby's soul? Hell, what do you think it is, Love?"

Glaring at him, I rolled my eyes, before inching forward to gaze out of the blurry dirt covered window. It was there I found what was beyond those walls.

The maze.

"It's a window looking into the maze? But why does that matter? I already know from earlier what's out there," I replied looking at him curiously.

"You partially know what's out there," he said glancing over at me, before turning his eyes back to the window as if looking for something.

"What else besides the maze is there," I questioned, now glancing back at the window.

"Give it time. One will show up at some point. They always do," he said as his eyes darted both ways in anticipation.

"They? Who is..."

"Shhh," he said, holding a finger up to both my mouth and his. Crossing my eyes, I glared at his finger angrily, before he removed the one from his lips, and pointed to the corner of the window. Not being able to see anything though as I looked, he huffed in annoyance, before backing up, and then pulling me up flush against him before pointing again. I barely noticed it in my state of shock at our closeness to one another, but when I caught the glimmer of something red in the distance, I leaned in closer to Newt to get a better look.

Listening carefully to the dead of the night, I could hear these strange sounds in the distance. They sounded like a whirring, and a few clicks of some kind of machine. Curious I stuck my face closer to the glass to get a better vision of what was coming closer.

The light kept getting brighter and brighter, until finally something emerged from around the corner. First a metal appendage that I was just barely able to make out that looked like a spear, then another in the shape of what looked like a saw. Before long it had fully rounded the corner, and I gasped in horror at what I was seeing.

It was some kind of bulbous, greenish-black creature with no real face, but what looked like a mouth with a large set of razor sharp teeth. All along its body was these odd metal appendages that looked like they were made for killing anything that came to close to them. I watched in disgust as its slimy skin seemed to ooze this gross revolting muck around it.

Suddenly, it turned in our direction. Tucking in its appendages into itself, it began to roll towards us with a speed I didn't think it could have had. All the while I heard that horrendos sound of it whirring, before it came to a stop in front of the window. Releasing its appendages, it began to make its ascent up the opposite wall in front of us, quickly disappearing out of view within seconds.

Looking over to Newt, I whispered in fear, "What was that thing."

"We call them Grievers. They live in the maze, and most of the time they only come out at night," he replied.

"Most of the time?"

Grimacing, he replied, "There's been a few occasions where they've been out during the day. They're the main reason for our dead. Almost all of them were runners. I guess you could say there were dark times in the beginning; back before we understood why the doors close at night. It wasn't to keep us in. It was to keep them out," he said pointing at the window.

"So that's why you all didn't want me going out into the maze," I stated more to myself than to him.

"Yes. You would have been dead by morning, and if we had been lucky the runners might have found your body. Most the time though, we don't," he answered darkly still staring at the window as if reliving painful past memories of his time here in the Glade.

"I'm sorry... for your losses," I replied regretfully, as I turned away from the window. I was just getting ready to get up when suddenly there was this loud BOOM!

Click, Click, Whir

Screaming bloody murder, I stared at the glass in horror as the thing stood on it, almost looking as if it was gazing in at us. Then with a lift of one of its appendages, it brought it down on the glass hard. Looking over at Newt in fear to find him the picture of calm, I asked horrendously, "Can it get in?"

"No, never has before," he said with a shrug, as he let the vines fall back over the window. As if it calmed it, I heard it whirring and clicking away from glass before disappearing further into the maze probably.

"As long as you stay in the Glade you're safe. Never go beyond those walls though, understand," Newt replied, looking at me sternly. Nodding without hesitation, he smiled at that before saying, "Come on, let's head back to Homestead. You can take a shower if you want before the other boys wake up. I'll even guard the door for you."

Nodding once again, we made our trek back across the Glade to Homestead. All the while I couldn't help thinking how I had somehow gotten myself into this mess. A glade full of boys was manageble, a maze was bad, but toerable, however this? This was the worst thing possible.

 _'How could my brother send me to a place like this,'_ I thought once again with hatred toward the faceless boy. However, I feared that would never be fully answered for me. I would just have to come to accept it over time.

Sighing heavily, I entered Homestead with Newt to go grab my things and take a shower. Hoping beyond hope that it would wash away some of my thoughts and worries.

Entering the bathrooms, I had quickly learned what Newt meant by downstairs. True, the bathrooms were downstairs, but not exactly attached to Homestead. To reach them, you had to go outside, and into another wooden building hidden in the trees nearby. I also learned, and thank goodness too, that they had running water. I had tried asking Newt where it had come from, but like always he just shrugged and replied, "It's just always been here."

Glancing around the room, I found several stalls for the toilets, and a large area for several sinks nearby. In the back however were the stalls for the showers. True to his words from last night, they were indeed small, and the door looked like it would only cover my body from the middle of my chest down to my calves. Honestly, I didn't care if my legs showed, but I worried about the boys still being able to see my top half if they got close enough. Groaning, while wishing the door was a bit higher, I made my way over to the showers while Newt guarded the building's door.

As I was just getting ready to hang my towel on the hook of the first stall, I heard Newt from the other side of the door call out, "Might want to use the third stall! It doesn't have any peep holes."

Blushing crimson red, I removed my towel and headed on down to the third stall. Putting the towel on the hook on the door, I opened the stall door and walked inside. I quickly stripped myself of my shoes and socks. I hesitated for a minute, looking around to be sure there were no peep holes for certain, before finally getting completely undressed. Standing stark naked in the shower, I reached over to the knob to turn on the water, but the moment it hit me it was like I had thrown a bucket of ice water over my head. Squealing in terror, I heard Newt's laughter coming from the front door, before he called out, "Try turning it right! That's the warmer water."

Scowling, I quickly turned the knob before sighing in contentment as the water heated up. Within seconds I was relaxing under the warm spray from the showerhead. Remembering what Newt had told me about the soap, I looked around for the missing object before realizing it had fallen into a corner on the floor. Ducking down, the water pounded against my ear preventing me from hearing anything; especially the loud conversation now going on outside.

Just as I had the soap in my hand, I went to stand up to use it when I finally heard the argument going on, and was too soon greeted by the door banging open as a boy screamed, "I don't give a klunk! I've got to go!"

Suddenly the boy turned around, and noticed me standing there stark naked, and barely hidden by the small shower door. Quickly covering my breasts, as he turned a dark shade of red, he muttered, "I thought the shank was just kidding. Sorry." With those words, the boy darted out of the bathroom as quickly as he could. All the while I could hear Newt cackling from outside, while crying out, "I thought you had to go?"

"I'll shucking go in the woods!"

"Yeah, probably after you fix that little problem in your bloody pants," Newt howled after the boy. Grimacing in disgust at that comment, I decided to hurry with my shower, before another incident like that one occurred. I learned though now that I couldn't trust Newt to guard a door worth his life though.

Finishing up my shower, I turned the water off and grabbed the towel to dry myself off with. Once I was satisfied, I grabbed the spares clothes I had brought with me and left on the floor by the first stall. Going back to the stall I was in beforehand, I dressed hurridly before exiting the shower. Picking up my dirty clothes, and placing them on my arm with the wet towel, I walked over to the door and made my way out.

Of course when I did walk out I wasn't expecting to see a long line of boys waiting to use the building, as Newt gave them a stern look. Smiling sheepishly, I gave them all a small wave, before Newt escorted me away from the glaring men.

"So them you can keep out, but not the other one," I hissed looking at him. Giving me the same sheepish smile I had given the boys, he chuckled, "Sorry, it was Gally. When he makes up his mind there's not much you can do about it."

"Yeah, well I wish those shower doors were bigger. I think he may have seen a little too much," I groaned, covering my face as we made our way back to homestead.

"Yeah, I guess so too from the looks of it," Newt snickered, before going on to say, "However, he is the one you're going to have to ask to make a bigger door. He's the Keeper of the Builders. I'm sure after that incident though, he might just agree, or else he's going to be spending a lot of time in his room."

"Eww! Reallly Newt," I exclaimed.

"What? It's the honest truth. I'm actually almost surprised most of the other boys aren't off taking care of themselves. I mean, you saw yourself in that mirror last night. You're not bad on the eyes. Really pretty matter of fact," he said finishing with a blush.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. I could be as ugly as...klunk? I said that right, right," I wondered looking at him, as he smiled proudly.

"Yeah love, you said that right. Give it a little longer, and you'll be speaking like a true Glader," he smiled, while patting my shoulder as we walked into homestead and back up to my room.

He waited outside my door as I placed my dirty clothes into the hamper, and hung my towel on the hook at the back of the door to dry. Borrowing his comb, I tried my best to detangle my hair as he watched, before finally sighing in frustration as it refused to work with me. Seeing my frustration though, he made his way into my...well, his room, and grabbed the comb from my hand.

"Here let me do it. It's going to take some finase," he smiled, before starting to comb out my hair. I was honestly surprised though when he didn't manage to yank on my hair not even once. I mean, there were a few moments, but that was only because the knots were really bad.

Glancing out the window as he ran the comb through my hair one last time, I replied, "I'm probably going to have to cut my hair. I don't think it's going to work out here in the Glade with it being this long."

"That's a bloody shame. It looks beautiful on you," he smiled, handing me the comb, before going on to say after a brief cough after my surprised look, "However, if you need someone to cut it, you should probably ask Winston. He cuts most of the boys' hair here. Mostly because he has a steady hand being a Slicer and all."

"Slicer? Builder? You keep saying all these things, and I have no clue what they are," I replied looking at him questioningly.

"You'll learn more about them with Alby today, which by the way we probably should go grab breakfast before he comes to get you," he explained, ushering me out the room, and back down the stairs to the door. Walking back out into the open glade, we made our way over to the kitchens where I could smell something delicious wafting through the air.

"Oh my God, please tell me that's bacon I'm smelling," I hummed in delight, taking a big long sniff of the air around us.

"Yep, I think it is," Newt replied with a similar smile on his face, before turning to me, and replying, "Come on, hurry, before the others get all of it." With those words we quickened our pace, and made it just in time to the kitchens, as Frypan was dumping some freshly cooked bacon onto a large plate to set out.

Instantly seeing the two us, he smiled, "Figured you'd come running soon, Newt. You never miss out on my maple bacon."

"Not once since I've been here," he chuckled grabbing a plate for both us. Handing one over to me, he quickly reached forward and grabbed a handful of bacon. Placing it on his plate, he then grabbed me a decent sized handful as well and placed it onto mine. With that, we also scooped out some scrambled eggs from a pan to put on our plate, as well as plucking a few pieces of toast and couple of slices of butter. Grabbing both of us drinks, we made our way back out to the picnic area calling out our thanks to Frypan, Holt, and John as we went.

Quickly taking a seat at one of the unoccupied picnic tables, we instantly dug into our meals without a second thought. As I was chomping on my bacon though, another boy came sauntering over to sit down beside Newt with a rather large plate of bacon as well. Looking up at him, it didn't take me long to recognize him from the day before. Blushing, I tried to not look at him directly as I continued to eat my food, but he wouldn't have none of that.

"So you're out of the slammer I see, Greenie. Oh and just in time to taste some of Frypan's famous maple bacon," he chuckled, before taking a rather large bite of his own.

"Yeah, I got her out last night," Newt shrugged, before looking between us, and adding, "Oh, Clara you remember Minho from yesterday don't you?"

"Yeah," I said with sheepish smile, "He's the one who stopped me from going into the maze. Thanks by the way."

"No problem. I'm guessing Newt's showed you by now why I stopped you," he replied smugly.

Nodding with a frown on my face, I replied, "Yeah I saw one of them."

"Guess you could say I'm your knight in shining armor huh, princess," he chuckled with a mischiveous grin.

"Call yourself whatever you want, but don't call me princess," I grumbled taking another bite of my bacon.

"Alright...princess," he said with a devious smile.

"Alright Minho, don't go riling up the greenie. You already saw what she did to Alby's face. Do you want your face to look like that next," Newt laughed, as Minho rolled his eyes and replied, "Big deal. It was probably a lucky shot. She wouldn't be able to catch me any way. Remember, since I'm a runner and all. Sorry but I'm just a little too fast for you, princess."

"Wanna put that to a test," I replied with a quirk of my brow.

"Is the greenie really challenging me? Keeper of the Runner's, might I mention, to a race, Newt," Minho scoffed, with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know, she is pretty fast. Should have seen her booking it across the glade," another voice spoke, as he took a seat next to me. Looking over I found Bill smiling at me.

"Seriously, man? You think this little princess over here can beat me," Minho chuckled.

"I bet one whole day's worth of meals that she just might be able to," Bill replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"I'd be willing to get into that wager," another voice chuckled now taking a seat with us as well. Glancing over at the new comer, I found a rather tall boy with short, curly, dark brown hair, and a mischievous smile on his face. He was built lanky, but with a bit of muscle despite that. However, his eyes seemed kind, and from seeing that I relaxed a little in his presence.

"Really, and who are you siding with, Josh," Newt asked curiously.

"Obviously Minho. Hell, he's the fastest one here, and that's even counting me," he laughed, looking over at me, before saying, "Besides, come on girly. You really think you could beat a runner like us? We run all day, every day. Hell, you don't even look built for that kind of thing."

"I take offense to that," I frowned at him.

"Not that I'm not saying you aren't good-looking. Hell most of these boys here already want to jump into bed with you, but what I'm saying is your not built like us. We're men, we're made for this kind of thing."

"Okay, I really take offense to that, as I'm sure so does my gender," I replied heatedly, before adding, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I couldn't take you or Minho. Hell, with me being lighter weight, I just might be able to beat you in quite a devastating way."

"Now, hold on a minute there! Are you calling us fat," Minho said looking offended at my words, before an evil smile slowly spread across his face, "You know what Greenie, when I get back from running tonight, me and Josh will both take you on. Then we'll both prove to you who is better here. Ha, lighter weight my ass!"

"Great, now you've gone and done it," Newt groaned, before looking at me while saying, "You know this isn't going to end well, righ?."

"I don't care, as long as I win, because if I win he has to stop calling me princess. Oh and just to make it a little more terrible, he has to give me his beloved mirror," I chuckled evilly, as he gapped at me. However, quickly recovering, he replied, "Fine, but if I win, which I will, I still get to call you princess or whatever I choose for as long as I want. Oh, and just to be a little fair, I get to come into the bathroom whenever I want, no matter if you're in there or not. Thanks by the way for that, you almost made me late getting my breakfast this morning."

"But I'm a girl! And the shower doors are too small," I cried, as he rolled his eyes, and replied, "Tough princess. You can always just turn around."

"Where's Gally? I think I'm going to speak to him about that bigger door now," I said looking at Newt fearfully.

"Oh getting scared now are you. Not as confident as you were a few minutes ago," Minho snorted.

"Call it an insurance policy," I replied, before suddenly everything seemed to stop around me, as I recalled something. What almost felt like a memory of sorts, but was too far off in the back off my mind to catch. Those words I had just spoke, felt so familiar; as if I had heard them from before, but from someone else. So far off in my own thoughts, I barely registered the hand waving in front of my face, as someone called, "Greenie? Hey Greenie? You alright?"

Looking at the owner of the hand as I came back to reality, I found Bill looking at me strangely, as were the others around him.

"You alright, Clara," Newt asked in concern.

"Yeah, just... I don't know. Don't worry about it," I said forcing a smile.

"Are you sure? It was like you'd seen a ghost," the boy, Josh, said looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shrugged still plastering that fake smile on my face, before going on to say, "So we race tonight when you get back? I guess we'll see who's the better runner, or should I say gender, then."

"Whatever you say, princess," Minho chuckled with a roll of his eyes, as he bit into his toast.

Before I could go back to the rest of my breakfast though, Alby showed up. Still sporting that broken nose and slight black eye too might I add. I grimaced looking at him. I was going to have to apologize to him at some point today for that.

"Come on, Greenie. Your tour starts now," Alby grumbled, motioning for me to get up.

"But what about my breakfast," I replied looking sadly at my still nearly full plate of food.

"There's always lunch and dinner," Alby said with a roll of his eyes.

"But...it's maple bacon," I replied regretfully looking at my tasty breakfast.

"Then grab a few pieces, and bring it with you. You can munch on it during the tour. Maybe with a mouthful of bacon you'll be too busy to ask to many shucking questions," Alby huffed, before once again motioning for me to get up.

Sighing, I stood up and grabbed a couple of pieces of bacon before looking at the other boys, "One of you can have the rest."

That seemed to be the magic words as all four boys dove at once for my plate, fighting over the leftovers. Leaving them to their brawl, I followed behind Alby as we made our way to begin the tour.

A few minutes later found us standing in the middle of the glade as Alby explained everything about it.

"As you know by now, all of this around us is the Glade. On each side are four walls, and in each center is a door that closes every night at seven, and reopens the same time every morning. Obviously no one is allowed to go past those doors except the runners, as I'm sure by now Newt has showed you why," Alby said looking over to me, as I quietly munched on my breakfast. Nodding, at his words, he seemed satisfied enough with that to continue on.

"Now, the Glade consists of four sections. There's the Gardens in the northeast, where we grow our own food, and where water is pumped since it never rains here. Don't know where the water comes from, because it's always just been like that since we got here," he replied giving me a stony look at my questioning gaze. Choosing not to interrupt him though, he continued on with, "In the northwest of the Glade is where Homestead is. It's where we hold meetings, treat the sick and injured, and where we all sleep for the most part. In the southeast, we have the Blood House. That's where we raise our livestock and slaughter them for meat."

Grimacing at that, he quickly noticed my disgusted look. Chuckling he replied, "You may think it's not all that nice now, Greenie, however you're currently munching on a pig that was slaughtered there to make that bacon." Immediatly I halted my hand from raising the bacon any closer to my mouth, as a sick feeling enveloped my stomach. That was something I did not want to think about as I ate. For all I knew that poor pig could have had a name, or a family, and here I was just eating it. It almost made me want to turn into a vegetarian. However, taking a bite once again, I'd have to regretfully remain an omnivore. I preferred this kind of breakfast too much.

"Alright, and finally, over in the southwest where that patch of forest is, is what we call the Deadheads. It's where we bury our dead," he said, as a pain-filled look grew over his face at the mention of it. However, noticing my curious glance at him, he quickly covered it as fast as he could.

"Now, in the center of the Glade is where the Box is. Comes up every month with a new greenie like you...well usually a boy," he said with a shrug, "However, this month it's you. Either way, it also comes up every week with supplies and clothes for us all. Normally we send down notes for things we need and they normally send them up. However, there's been a few times they've ignored our requests. We've tried asking for a T.V. before, and even books, but we never got them. Kinda makes sense though since they don't really want us to know what the shucks going on outside this maze obviously."

With a huff, he finally looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. Once he made sure I was paying attention he said, "Now, as I told you last night, we only have... well had now considering the fourth rule since you came, but whatever... any way though, we have only four rules. One, Everyone does their part. We don't have time for slackers. There's too much to do to just be lazing around. Rule number two, and a very serious one at that, never hurt another Glader. We have to trust each other to be able to maintain order in this place, or else everything falls to chaos. If you break that rule, you're banished. No sorry's about it, understand," he asked sternly, gazing at me with hard eyes. Nodding, I replied, "Understood."

"Good that," he said, continuing on, "Now rule number three, and the most important, especially for you considering that note. Never go outside the Glade, and into the maze. Not unless you're a runner, and I'll tell you right now that you never will be. I'm keeping that promise to whoever your brother is right here and now. Besides, you're our only girl so far, and how would it look on us if we let something happen to you," he replied in a near whisper, as he gazed at me with this odd unreadable look on his face for a moment. However, just as quick as that look had come, it had gone; replaced by a look of urgency to understand.

"I guess that's reasonable," I answered, looking everywhere but at him.

"Good, because we can't lose our one and only sister of the Glade," he replied calmly, staring at the south door close to the Deadheads.

After a moment he cleared his throat, and went on to say, "And now for rule number four; the new rule since you arrived. No one is to touch the girl. Anyone who so much as lays a finger on a strand of your hair is banished outside those walls for good. I won't have any klunk like that going on around here. They are to remain respectful of you, and if they don't then you let me know, alright." I gave him a stiff nod once again.

"Now, as I said before, everyone does their part around here. We have all different kinds of jobs, and you'll be trying out for each one throughout the next two weeks. The first one you'll be put at like all the other greenies before you were, is the Slicers. They work in the Bloodhouse taking care of the animals, and of course slaughtering them for food," he said with a nonchalant shrug, as I grimaced at the thought of having to do that job.

"Next job, will be with the Builders and the Bricknicks. Then from there, you'll be with the Track-Hoes. They work in the gardens; tilling, weeding, planting, and harvesting of course. After them of course, you'll work with the Baggers. They are kind of like our police of the Glade, and they keep watch over the entrance of the maze for any trouble. Plus of course they bury our dead if that time sadly comes. Anyways, after that you'll be with the Cooks, then the Medjacks, and finally the Sloppers who do the dirty work around here. Kind of like housework, or as most would say the jobs the other Gladers don't want to do. If you can't do any of the previous jobs, you'll more than likely end up as one of them," Alby explained.

"Okay. Got it," I said, before a question suddenly popped into my mind, "By the way, I know you said I couldn't be a Runner, but what exactly is it that they do, if you don't mind me asking."

Huffing in annoyance at me, I almost thought Alby wasn't going to answer, but he surprised me when he said, "They run the maze looking for a way out of here for us?"

"Have they ever found anything," I asked curiously.

Giving me an annoyed looked, Alby growled, "If they had, do you think we'd all still be here by now slinthead?"

I'll give him that. It was kind of a stupid question. Shaking my head, I whispered regretfully, "Sorry, it was a stupid question."

"Damn right that klunk was," he huffed, rubbing the back of his head, as he gazed over at the South door again.

"Hey Alby?"

"What," he grunted almost hatefully.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Greenie," he said, now looking at me curiously.

"For everything. For yesterday mostly. You didn't deserve that broken nose and black eye. You were just trying to be nice to me, and calm me down...and I was a bitch. I"m sorry. I just kind of freaked out. I don't know what it is exactly, but I just don't really like being touched, and on top of that I was having a panic attack, and it all just kind of exploded. Anyway though, like I said, you didn't deserve it either way, and I'm sorry," I replied looking at him sincerely.

Alby tried not to smile, but I noticed a small crack of one beginning to form at my apology. Looking me in the eyes, he shrugged, "It's alright Greenie, but thanks for the apology. I guess I sometimes forget how it is to wake up in that box without any memory. On top of it all, it was worse for you I guess. At least I woke up with my own gender. You had every right to be scared with seeing all of us, and not being able to remember anything on top of that."

"Thanks for understanding," I smiled.

"No problem," he said, before going on to add, "Just don't every lay a hand on me again like that, you got that, Greenie?"

"Yes sir," I said with a mock salute trying to ease the tension, which seemed to earn me a small laugh from him.

"Alright, Greenie, you're free to go for the day. Enjoy a day of lazing around for now, cause it all ends tomorrow," he said, as he ushered me away.

"Will do," I answered, before walking away from him, and making my way back to the Kitchens. If I was lucky, maybe Frypan would have some leftovers from this morning for me.

It turned out Frypan didn't have leftovers whatsoever, and I was left to sulk the rest of the day about, as I meandered around the Glade, watching the boys go about their daily routines.

At one point as I was passing by the gardens, I saw Newt waving at me with a smile. Smiling back at him, I gave him a quick wave back before continuing on my way. As much as I would have loved to spend time with Newt, I couldn't help wanting to be alone for a while though.

In a way, I guess I just wanted all the information I'd learned since I got here to sink in properly, and to do that I needed some time to myself to process it. So with that in mind, I made my way over to the patch of forest that Alby had mentioned was called the Deadheads.

I figured I'd get a little peace and quiet there, what with most people avoiding it like the plague. However, I could understand why considering their graveyard was somewhere in there, and it'd probably bring back to many bad memories of their lost friends.

Just reaching the edge of the forest, I noticed a large log lying nearby underneath the shade of a tree. Figuring that would be a good place to relax if any, I made my way over, and took a seat as I gazed out across the Glade.

I still had a good view of the gardens, where I found Newt helping some others pull up weeds, and packing the earth around some plants neatly. All the while though, I noticed him favoring one leg as he meandered about. It was odd how I hadn't noticed his limp before, and in a way I was curious about how he had received it. Though to be honest, I guess it might not really be my business. In a way, I couldn't help feeling that if I was in his position, I wouldn't want people asking about my flaws neither.

Looking across the Glade, and away from Newt, I found Alby helping a group of boys mend a fence for the pig pen. Even from a distance I could see him arguing with another fellow Glader about something. Looking even closer I noticed it was that boy Gally that I had seen this morning in the Bath House.

From the look of his posture he just seemed to scream arrogance. I guess in a way I could see what Newt meant this morning about when Gally wanted something, there was no changing his mind about it.

Still, I reminded myself again that I was going to have to ask him to make that door in the shower stall just a little bit bigger. I mean, I couldn't keep the boys out of the bathrooms forever. They had schedules, and I was kind of disrupting them.

Sighing, I leaned my head back against the tree that was propping up the log behind me. As I did so, I noticed a red glimmer of something above me in the trees. Squinting to try to get a better look, I saw what looked like a large centipede made entirely of metal. Just as I was leaning back to get a better look, it scurried down the tree, and stopped right in front of my face, almost eliciting a small scream from me.

Staring at me curiously, I saw the red dot above its head swiveling back and forth taking me in, as I began to reach out a hand to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice called from behind me.

Nearly jumping a foot off the ground, I swung back around to look at the newcomer in front of me. He was currently laughing at my shocked expression.

"Sorry Greenie, didn't mean to scare you. Just didn't want you getting hurt. Those things can be nasty," he replied pointing back to the creature as it scurried away, and back up the tree.

"What is it," I asked curiously.

"We call them beetle blades. They're how the creators watch us, but if you touch one they tend to tear you up in quite a nasty way," he replied coming to take a seat in front of me, as he dropped the two buckets he had been carrying on the ground. Glancing over at them, I noticed they were full of mud and dirt.

Seeing my gaze, he gave one of the buckets a slight lift, before saying, "Fertilizer for the gardens."

"Oh," I replied, before asking, "Who are you again?"

"My name's Reece. I was the greenie before you," he replied holding out a hand for me to shake. Staring at it for a long minute, as I took in his dirt caked hands, I reached out slowly and took just a finger and shook it.

Chuckling at me, he replied, "You're such a girl. You'll never make it being a track-hoe like me."

"Probably not, and probably not a Slicer either," I grimaced, as he laughed.

"Don't worry, that's how most feel. Only the craziest shanks end up over there. In fact, believe it or not, on my first day I nearly threw up my entire breakfast within seconds of stepping into that place," he grinned, as he relived the memory in his head.

"How tragic," I chuckled.

"Trust me, it was. All those wonderful blueberry pancakes went to waste that I ate due to that place," he replied, rubbing a hand on his shorts.

"Well then, that is a shame," I smiled, before replying, "My name's Clara by the way."

"Well nice to meet you, Claire," he smirked.

"I said Clara," I reiterated, thinking he had misheard my name.

"Oh, I know, but Claire sounds better on you. Plus Clara is a mouthful," he shrugged, making to stand up, before going on to say, "However, until the next box comes up, you'll still be Greenie as far as I'm concerned. I had to go through it a month until you finally arrived, and now it's your turn girly."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Better than princess, I guess."

"And who called you that," Reece said with a raise of his brow.

"Minho," I replied with a shake of my head.

"Don't worry. He teases everyone, and he'll probably be even worse on you since you're a girl. Don't take anything to heart," he shrugged before going on to say, "By the way, I overheard the other Track-hoes talking about you're little competion for tonight. If it means anything, my money is on you. It'd be nice to see someone knock Minho down a peg or two, especially a girl at that."

"Thanks," I muttered, before getting up myself. Looking down at the buckets, I asked, "Need a hand back to the gardens. To be honest, I'm a little bored."

"Sure, why not," he replied picking them both up, before handing one to me. Almost as soon as the bucket was in my hand, my arms felt like they were going to fall off as they were yanked down.

"Damn, this is heavy," I cursed, as I looked up at him, and commented, "You're stronger than you look."

"Thanks Greenie. Now come on. The other Track-hoes are waiting for these," he said, as we made our way over to the Gardens. As we walked, I took in Reece's appearance. He was probably about two or three inches shorter than me, but what he lacked in height he made up in muscle. He looked strong built, but not overly so. His skin had a nice light tan to it that made him look almost mixed, however what kept me from thinking he might be was his short cropped, sandy blonde hair. Other than that he looked like any other teenage boy around sixteen, especially when I noticed a few pimples here or there around his face; even a few wounds from where he had obviously been scratching them off probably out of annoyance. All around, he seemed like a nice kid.

"Oh so you finally return with that bloody fertilizer I've been waiting for huh," came a British accent I knew all too well.

"Sorry, I was currently saving Greenie's ass from a beetle blade. She was nearly an inch away from touching it, before I stopped her," Reece explained, as he dumped the bucket on the ground beside Newt. Walking over to him also, I placed the other bucket down beside it.

"You should stay away from those things, Clara. They're vicious little buggers. Nearly took my finger off one time when I first arrived here," Newt explained, as he grabbed a handful of dirt, and began packing it around a tomato plant.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," I replied, watching Reece crouch down and help Newt.

"So, I see you met our previous Greenie," Newt smiled, glancing over to Reece.

"Yeah, I did," I replied, gazing around at the gardens as people worked.

"Said she was bored, so I brought her over here to give her some company," Reece explained, before looking up at me with his distinctive bright hazel eyes.

"Wanna lend us a hand then with this. It'll keep you busy," Newt replied pointing to the packing of the dirt.

Grimacing, I knew I really didn't want to, but Newt and Reece had been so kind to me. I didn't really want to turn them down. So instead of whining, I bent down, and asked, "Show me how to do this then."

From there, both Newt and Reece gave me the rundown on what to do, and also the tips of what not to do. Within no time, I found myself happily enjoying myself somehow as I worked with them. They're presences were calming, and as we worked and talked I grew to like Newt even more, as well as Reece. Especially Reece since he had been the last greenie, and knew what I was going through. I guess I could see myself becoming good friends with him in the future.

Eventually time flew by, and before we knew it we had finished earlier than expected. Standing up, I dusted off my hands the best way I could before realizing the dirt was caked on to deep to just come off that easily.

"Come on, let's go wash up, and grab some lunch, Greenie," Reece said, as he and Newt led the way to the Bath House.

A few minutes later we arrived there, and made our way inside to wash our hands. However, as soon as I entered the building, I nearly high tailed it out of there at what I saw.

Sitting on the toliets with the doors wide open for all of the world to see were a few boys, obviously using the restroom. At seeing me, they all nearly shrieked like girls and slammed their doors with collective groans.

"It'll teach you shanks to leave the doors wide open for the world to see now won't it. Remember, a girl is sharing the Bath House with us now, so have some more decency," Reece called out, as a few boys called back obsentices at him.

Just laughing it off, he and Newt ushered me over to sinks to wash my hands. However, as I scrubbed them under the water with the soap, it seemed I'd never be able to get the dirt out from under my finger nails.

"Downside of being a Track-Hoe," Newt chuckled, at seeing my frustrated look.

"I give up," I finally grumbled shutting the water off, as I glared at my fingers.

"Good that, cause I'd like to get to lunch soon," Reece replied, as the three of us exited the building, and made our way across the Glade to the Kitchens.

"So how'd the tour with Alby go," Newt asked a few moments later as we were grabbing our lunch; turkey sandwiches and potato wedges with ketchup, from the kitchens.

"It went alright I guess. I made sure to apologize though for his broken nose, and he made sure to warn me to never to do it again, but he seemed to accept the apology. Hell, it seems he might even be warming up to me," I said with a proud smile.

"That's good, cause being on Alby's bad side is never a good thing," Reece replied, as we took a seat at one of the picnic tables.

"You would know, Reece. You nearly broke his finger you're first week when you were working with the Builders," Newt chuckled.

"Shuck it, don't remind me. I thought he was going to knock me right on my ass as soon as that hammer hit him. He looked madder than a snake," Reece groaned, before looking at me, and replying, "Just a tip, keep the hammer steady when you go to hit a nail. It doesn't end up well when you don't."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied, as I took a bite of my turkey sandwich.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY SHANK!"

Jumping suddenly from the scream behind us, the three of us turned to look around to see what the commotion was. Immediately we found two younger boys squaring off with each other.

"Just great, and here I thought I was going to be able to enjoy my day," Newt groaned, as he stood up from his seat to walk over to the two boys to break the oncoming fight apart.

"What? Are there fights every day, or something," I asked looking over at Reece, as he shrugged.

"Not always, but yeah. However, those two fight almost all the time. Newt's always having to break it apart. Most of the time they tend to listen to him, but Nick was always better at keeping them under control," Reece replied with a sorrowful look.

"Who's Nick," I asked curiously.

Grimacing, Reece answered, "You mean who was Nick."

"Oh, so he's..."

"Yeah, he died two weeks after I got here," Reece frowned, turning back to his food, however he continued on to explain, "Nick was a good guy. He was the leader before Alby, and at that time Alby was his second-in-command. He almost always knew what to do, and when to do it. Had a real level head most of the times, and was very good at his job, but...well I guess stupidity finally won out in the end."

"What do you mean," I asked curiously, leaning in closer to him.

"Well, he had this bright idea that we could probably get out of here through the box. So one day him and some of the others decided to make this really long rope, and lower him down the elevator shaft. Though, it wasn't long before they noticed something was wrong when the rope got a bit lighter, and Nick wasn't answering them back. So, they pulled him up to see what was wrong, and what they found has given me nightmares ever since," Reece grimaced.

"What did they find," I questioned hesitantly.

"Something down there had sliced him clean in half. The whole Glade was in chaos for days after that until Alby stepped up as leader and took control. It was a rough start at first, but he eased into the job, but to be honest he's nothing like Nick was. The Gladers respect him and all, but they still miss Nick and how he used to handle things. He was a little softer on us than Alby is," Reece replied, before going on to say, "Anyway, Alby buried Nick in the Deadheads that day without anyone's help, and made sure to put a piece of glass over his grave for all to see what had happened to him as a warning to never try a stunt like that again."

"That's a little much don't you think," I asked grimacing.

"A little, but it's kept these shanks in line, and kept them from trying something that foolish again. In a way, I think he saved a few lives doing that," Reece shrugged, finishing off his sandwich.

Nodding, I continued to eat in silence after that, as Reece finished off his potato wedges. After a few minutes Newt returned with an exasperated look on his face, as he glared at the two boys he'd just stopped from fighting across the table.

"I swear on my life, I'm going to end up wringing those bloody boy's necks if they keep it up. Every shucking day they do this, and I'm about tired of it," he grumbled, as he resumed eating his lunch.

"What were they even fighting about anyway," I asked, stealing a potato wedge off Newt's plate, as he gave me a glare for it.

"Something about who's the better looking, and believe it or not, who'd attract your eyes more," Newt said with a huff, before chuckling at my surprised look.

"See, I told you most of the Glade is pining after you," Newt laughed, as Reece rolled his eyes.

"They'll get over it soon, Greenie. Once the new wears off of you, they'll begin to see you as nothing but a sister eventually. Especially if they send up another girl greenie next month," Reece explained.

"I hope so. As much as I like you guys, it would still be nice having another girl around," I replied with a hopeful smile.

"In a way, I hope we don't. It's already hard enough keeping them back from you. On top of that, we'd probably have to add a whole new building just for the girls then, and a new set of rules to go along with it," Newt replied with a near groan, as I teased, "Really, cause it seems to me you're just a little afraid of more estrogen mingling about around here."

"It's worse enough breaking up brawls between boys. I'd hate to have to break up a cat fight between girls," Newt shuddered at the thought.

"I guess that's where I'd come in. You can handle the boys, and I'll just handle the girls," I joked, but it seemed like something just went off in Newt's head at that comment. Suddenly standing up he said, "I'll talk to you guys later. I've got to go find Alby." With those words he dashed away, before I could say anything else.

"What's his problem," I asked glancing over at Reece.

"No clue," he shrugged.

With that, we dropped the entire conversation, and went on talking about other things as we ate our food. Within no time, I found I really liked hanging out with Reece, and I could see a friendship slowly forming. It was nice to know I could make one friend on my own here. A good one it seemed too. Maybe the Glade wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review, and let me know what you thought if you wouldn't mind?**


	4. The Race

**Disclaimer- I do not own** _The Maze Runner Trilogy_ **or the movies sadly. However, I do own Clara, Reece, Holt, John, Josh, and whatever other characters I come up with that weren't in the original books or movies. So with that being said, please don't sue me because I literally live paycheck to paycheck sadly. lol**

* * *

 _ **+The Race+**_

For the rest of the day, after lunch, I continued to spend my time with Reece in the gardens as he taught me a few things about it. However, I learned quickly that I was not suited for it. It was just not a job I was cut out for as I found myself nearly exhausted by the end of it. However, if I was to get placed there by some small chance after my trial run in the next few days, then at least I'd be with Newt and Reece, which didn't make it seem so bad.

After going back to the Bath House once again to wash up, I made my way back over to the Deadheads once again to relax and explore while Reece took a shower. However, as I was making my way through the small patch of forest, I managed to stumble upon the graveyard, and like Reece had mentioned, I found Nick's grave nestled amongst many others. Trying to avoid eye contact with it, not wanting to see a dead body to be totally honest, I began to inspect some of the other grave markers. Some seemed quite old like they had been there for years, and I could only guess it was some of the original Gladers who had passed away. At one point, I noticed one grave marker with the name George on it. It seemed to be one of the oldest, and as I stared at it, I couldn't help feeling guilty for some reason.

Shaking it off though, I was just finishing up looking around when I heard a noise behind me. Turning around, I found Alby making his way toward the graves, but when he saw me he stopped in his tracks. Frowning he replied, "I see you found our graveyard."

"Yeah, I was just having a look around," I replied with a frown of my own, as I stared at the boy George's grave. Noticing me looking at it, he replied, "He was one of the originals along with me. He ended up flipping out, and running into the maze. We didn't find his body till the next day. He'd been torn apart by the Grievers."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as Alby finally moved to walk over to me.

"Nothin' to be sorry about. It was his own fault," he shrugged, as he glanced over at Nick's grave.

"Is that how you feel about his," I asked, knowing in a way I was overstepping every invisible line there was.

Grunting, Alby replied, "He was a foolish idiot. I should have never let him go down into that shaft. I knew it was a bad idea from the start."

"Reece told me what happened, and who he was," I replied, as I watched him step over to the grave, and look down into it.

"He made sure to tell you he was a good guy, right? Despite his actions," he asked curiously.

"Yeah, nothing but good words for him," I said, lowering my eyes to the ground.

"He was a lot shucking better at being a leader than I am. He knew how to handle the greenies. Hell, he probably could have done better than I have with you," he answered honestly frowning.

"You know, for what it's worth Alby. You seem like a great leader to me, and you've done a good job so far. I think he'd be proud of you," I insisted, as Alby nodded.

"Thanks for that, but he'd probably be kicking me in the ass for how I've been handling things. You didn't know him like I did," he said in a far away voice.

Feeling bad for Alby, I made my way over to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, as I finally took a look at the boy in the grave; avoiding looking at everything but his face. Though the body was slowly decaying, I could almost picture him alive and well with a look of kindness on him.

"I don't think he'd be kicking your ass too much, but I'm sure he'd tell you to lighten up a little though," I said squeezing his shoulder. Alby surprised me by reaching up and grabbing my hand just as gently as I had grabbed his shoulder. Squeezing it back, he said, "He would have liked you, Clara. Especially if he had seen you break my nose."

Chuckling at that, we both smiled at the thought, before Alby interrupted the silence again.

"I was going to actually come talk to you later, but I guess now is a good a time as any," he shrugged.

"What did you want to talk about," I asked curiously, as Alby stood up, and turned to me with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Newt and I were talking, and he brought up a valid point. If we do happen to get another girl greenie, or even more after that, we'll need some kind of system for them. So, Newt had the bright idea that we'd put you in charge of any girls we get in the future, cause honestly, it didn't go so well when you came up to find a bunch of boys. Whatever girls we get in the future are going to need a girl to help them, and show them the ropes...not a guy obviously. Plus, maybe they'll be calmer with another girl there with them," he explained, looking at me sternly.

"Yeah, I see your point," I replied, before going on to say, "So you're putting me in charge of the next greenie if it's a girl. I mean, you do realize I've only been here for two days, and you're asking a lot of me."

"Not really. In a month you'll know about everything you need to, and you'll be able to help the newbie out, if it does happen to be a girl," Alby explained.

"I guess you're right," I shrugged.

Nodding, he replied, "But until then, you've got a lot to learn Greenie, so me and Newt will be teaching you how to handle things, cause in a way you'll be the leader of the girls, and they'll need someone to look up to who knows what they're doing."

"Alright," I said, before replying playfully, "So does this mean extra homework for me Mr. Alby, sir."

Chuckling, Alby patted me on the back, before saying, "Shut it shank."

Shaking my head, I noticed it was close to time for dinner. Looking back over at Alby, I said, "So you ready to go grab some dinner, oh great leader of mine."

"Considering Frypan said he was making spaghetti and garlic bread tonight, I say we get a move on right now before the other shanks get there and eat it all," Alby snickered, as we made our way out of the Deadheads together, and toward the kitchens. On our way there, I noticed the runners returning from the maze one by one, as they headed over to a small building that Alby hadn't mentioned earlier during my tour.

Glancing over at him, I asked, "What's that building the runners are going into?"

"That would be the Map Room. Every day, after they return, they draw a map mostly from memory of what they've seen that day. It helps a lot since the maze changes every night," Alby replied, before his eyes suddenly went wide as he realized he'd let something slip.

"You're making me go soft, girly. I shouldn't have told you that," he grumbled in frustration.

"Wait so the maze changes every night? Why? How? For that matter how do the runners keep from getting lost," I questioned hurriedly, but Alby gave me a stern look, before grunting, "No more questions. Ain't any of your shucking business if you aren't a runner."

Huffing in agitation, I chose to shut my mouth fearing to anger Alby after just having a nice bonding moment with him in the Deadheads. I wasn't going to ruin that over something like this.

"Fine," I huffed, as we entered the kitchens to grab us some dinner. After getting a nice plate full we headed back outside, and took a seat with Newt and Billy. Within seconds Reece had come to join us as he took a seat beside me, flicking my hair playfully as he did so. I saw an odd look on Newt out of the corner of my eye as Reece did that, but I chose not to say anything about it.

We all went about eating quietly, as conversation stirred every once in awhile between one of us, however the mood was suddenly interrupted as Minho, Josh, and some other boy I didn't recognize showed up, and took a seat with our group.

"So you ready for that race, Greenie," Minho asked with a devilishly smirk.

"More than you probably. I've been relaxing all day, while you guys have been wearing yourselves out," I said pointing my fork at both him and Josh.

"Hmph like that will matter. You're still going down," Josh grunted, before taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"Wait a minute, what's going on," Alby asked looking between us.

"Princess over there thinks she can beat us in a race," Minho chided, with a playful glare, "Man Alby, you're really behind on the talk around here."

"Whatever shank," Alby said with a roll of his eyes, before turning back towards his plate to take a big bite of his spaghetti.

"So who do you think is going to win Alby," Josh asked curiously stabbing at the food on his own plate.

Looking up at him expectantly, he smiled at me almost sheepishly before replying apologetically in my direction, "Sorry, but my bets are on Minho, Greenie. He is our fastest runner here."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, oh great leader," I said with a playful roll of my eyes.

"Don't worry, love. I'm still betting on you," Newt replied with a smile.

"Thanks Newt," I smiled sweetly.

Minho, Josh, and the other boy they'd brought with them began coughing violently, but somewhere in there I'm sure I heard the words, "Kiss ass."

"Don't worry, I'm still betting on you too Greenie. You just better pull through for me, cause my favorite shovel is on the line here," Reece said, as he glanced over at a boy a few picnic tables over.

"Is the whole Glade betting on this race or something," I asked curiously, as I looked around and noticed a few Gladers watching us.

"Pretty much," Billy chuckled, "So just know you're reputation is on the line now."

"Great. Just shucking great."

* * *

A little while later, you'd find the whole glade gathered around the box, however instead of waiting for a new greenie like they'd normally would, they were waiting for another very exciting event to unfold.

Josh, Minho, and I were all lined up getting out a few last stretches as Alby hollered out the rules. It was decided in the beginning that he'd be the one refereeing the race since he was the most fair at this point with all the bets going on.

"Alright shanks, and shankette, here are the rules. Whoever makes it to the wall and back here first, wins. You must touch the wall for it to count, before making your way back here. Just to make sure you do, I got Billy and Frypan down there to make sure there's no funny business. Also, no playing dirty, which means no tripping one another, or shoving one another, got it," he demanded as he looked at the three of us.

Nodding our heads, he replied, "All right then, get in position."

Immediately the three of us crouched down, looking between each other challengingly. Minho was to my right, while Josh was to my left, and both were eyeing me up.

"You're going down, Greenie," Josh smirked.

"Fat chance," I laughed.

"He's right you know. We're going to end up devastating you in minutes," Minho chuckled darkly, as I rolled my eyes.

"ONE."

I steady myself as quickly as I could, as my eyes trained forward on the wall ahead of me.

"TWO."

Sweat was already dripping down my brow in anticipation, as I breathed deeply one last time. This was it. I had to prove myself.

"THREE."

With that we were off… all three of us racing swiftly down the Glade to the stone wall. We were all neck and neck with each other, as my breathing quickened with every step I took. However, as I ran I felt something inside of me come to life. Something freeing almost, and I'd be damned if I didn't say it didn't feel good.

Nearing the wall, I could see Frypan and Billy waiting there to make sure we touched it. Pushing myself to run faster, I saw Minho pick up his speed as well from the corner of my eye as well as Josh.

Behind us the full crowd of Gladers cheered for their favorite to win. Most were chanting for Minho, while some for Josh, but I heard just enough for me to give me a boost of confidence. Reaching out my hand as I neared the wall, I saw Minho do the same. Within seconds we both made contact at the same time, with Josh coming in fast right behind us. Turning on my heel quickly, I dashed back across the Glade with Minho and Josh just one step behind me.

"RUN MINHO! DON'T LET HER BEAT YOU," Someone cried from the crowd.

"GET GOING GREENIE," Someone also screamed for me, as Minho and I both picked up our speed at the same time, as well as Josh did behind us.

I could see the finish line as clear as day, and I began rejoicing as my lungs burned from the little oxygen they were receiving. Glancing around at the Gladers I saw Newt and Reece cheering me on, and that made me smile... at least until I noticed Minho had inched ahead of me somewhat.

' _Shuck,'_ I thought, as I tried to pick up the pace to catch up.

They weren't kidding, Minho really was fast! Though, I wouldn't let that get to me. I had to beat him, or else I was going to end up having to beg Gally for a bigger shower door very soon.

I managed to catch up to him quickly, leaving Josh once again a foot behind me. We were almost there, and I could already see the line drawn across the dirt that they had made earlier for us.

Glancing over at Minho, he caught my eye immediately, and for a moment I thought I saw something like shock and pride shimmer in his eyes, but it was gone just as quick as it came as we both looked back at the finish line and booked it.

It was only a few more feet.

12 feet.

My lungs were burning so bad I could barely breathe.

6 feet.

My heart was pounding so fast and so hard that I thought it was going to come flying out of my chest.

One foot.

I gave it everything I had, and dove for the finish line just as Minho did.

It was like in slow motion as our hands fell through the air; slowly descending down toward their intended target. All the breath was knocked out of me as my chest collided with the ground, and my hand came slamming down across the finish line. For a moment it was completely silent, and then suddenly cheers erupted all around us. As I looked up at both mine and Minho's hands, I could see the difference between the two. Whereas they had landed at the same time, Minho's sadly was further across the finish line than mine was.

Groaning, I face planted into the dirt as Josh soon joined me.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT MINHO," a boy cried from above me.

"YEAH YOU SHOWED HER," another called over the cheers, as the other runners lifted him to his feet.

Reece and Newt came over to help me up, and give me their condolences, but I barely heard them over the groaning in my head as I thought about my loss.

' _I'm going to be called princess till the end of time,'_ I thought regrettably, before another after thought hit me making me groan even louder. _'I also have to share a bathroom with him whenever he wants now too,'_ I grumbled inside of my head as Newt patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you did great. I really thought you were going to beat him," he smiled, rubbing my shoulder comfortingly.

"Shuck it. I didn't really like that shovel anyway," Reece huffed with a roll of his eyes, before patting me on the shoulder as well, before going on to say, "Good job, Greenie."

"Thanks guys," I mumbled, as Minho finally escaped from his crowd of admirers, and came over to stand in front of me with Josh.

"Good run, Princess," he said holding out his hand.

I was a little taken aback at the gesture. I thought for sure he was going to gloat, but as I looked into his bright brown eyes, all I saw was admiration, pride, and something else I couldn't quite describe.

"Um thanks," I replied reaching out to shake his hand. His grip was firm, but gentle, and his hand lingered on mine for a second before letting go. Whatever had been in his eyes before, suddenly melted away as his normal devious smirk returned.

"Better luck next time though Princess," he chuckled, before adding as an after-thought while he made his way back to his runners, "Oh, and be expecting a visitor in the morning during your shower."

Groaning, I looked over to Newt and said, "Quick, find me Gally! I need to see how soon he can get to working on that bigger shower stall."

Reece and Newt both laughed, before pointing in the direction Gally was in. Within no time, I had crossed the distance between the two of us, and begged him to build a bigger shower stall. Chuckling he replied, "Sorry, Greenie. It's going to take a while. You're just going to have to live with the consequences for now."

Growling, I stomped off back to homestead, to be alone and to contemplate what I was going to do until then.

Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, I was startled as there was an unexpected knock on my door. Figuring it was Newt, and he'd come to get something out of his room, I merely called out, "Come in. It's safe."

However, as the door quietly swung up, I was relatively surprised to not find Newt standing in the doorway, but Minho instead. What surprised me even more so was that instead of that normal devious look he wore, he was now sporting a slight blush and a sheepish look. Curious, but still a little miffed about earlier, I asked in a semi-harsh tone, "What do you want?"

"I promise I've not come to tease you... at least for now," he said, with a slight chuckle, as he walked further into the room.

"Then why are you here," I questioned, with a raise of my brow.

"I just kind of wanted to say...shuck I'm not good at this," he huffed, before suddenly going on to spit out, "You were really good out there today. I honestly thought I was about to get beaten by a girl. I mean, if it wasn't for Alby's stupid rule now, I would of inducted you immediately into the Runners after that."

"I wouldn't be any good. I kind of have this feeling I'm terrible with directions," I chuckled, as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"That may be, but you're still one hell of a fast runner," he smiled with pride behind his eyes, however it was at that moment I noticed his hand behind his back. He quickly noticed my gaze, and answered sheepishly, "Listen, I know you didn't exactly win it, but I thought you kind of deserved it regardless. Just don't tell the others you made me go soft alright."

With that he brought his arm from around his back, and there, held gently in his hand, was the mirror.

"Minho you really don't have to. I know what it means to you..."

"Honestly not that much as some others think it does. I can live without a mirror, but in all fairness a girl shouldn't have to. Especially a girl like you," he smiled, holding it out to me. Staring at him in shock for a moment, I slowly reached out and took it gently from his hand. Looking down into the reflective glass, I was happy to see my appearance once again, but what surprised me was the dark blush that coated my cheeks at his kind gesture.

"Thanks, Minho," I smiled looking up at him, as he gave me a nervous grin.

"No problem," he shrugged, before looking back at the door, "I should probably get going before the other shanks catch me in here. They gossip like a bunch of freaking girls."

Laughing, I replied, "Yeah I know. Almost all the Glade knew about our bet before lunch time."

"Guess you can say word travels fast around here," he shrugged, before making his way over to the door. However, stopping at the doorway, he turned back and replied with a smile, "Goodnight, Clara."

A little surprised he'd called me by my actually name; I barely managed to stutter back, "Goodnight Minho."

With that he left the room, and made his way down the hallway to his own. Walking over to the door to shut it, I just now noticed Newt leaning against the door to his and Alby's room looking at me curiously. How long had he been standing there?

Taking in his expression, I saw a hardness in his eyes I couldn't exactly describe or place with a specific emotion. As he looked at me, I saw his eyes take in my face before glancing down to the mirror in my hand.

"He gave you the mirror anyway," he stated curiously.

"Yeah, yeah he did," I smiled, looking down at it, before looking back up at him, and replying, "Said he really didn't need it anyway, though."

"That was generous of him," he replied in what seemed like a bitter tone, but I chose to ignore it.

"It was. Hell, maybe he'll even change his mind about walking in on me in the Bath House," I said with hopefulness in my voice.

Chuckling almost darkly, Newt shook his head and replied, "Not bloody likely knowing Minho. He tends to keep his promises. If I was you, I'd get up just a wee bit earlier tomorrow, and take your shower just in case."

"Probably should, shouldn't I," I answered thoughtfully, before turning back to Newt. Making my way over to him, I said, "Well, I better get to bed then, Newt. So goodnight." With those final words, I made a very hasty and rash decision to cheer him up a little. Leaning forward, I gave him a small peck on his cheek, before turning away to head back to my room and close the door. If I had just turned around and looked behind me, I would have seen the shocked look on Newt's face and the smile and blush slowly creeping up on him, as he whispered back, "Goodnight Clara."

Later that night, as I slept, I dreamed of things that seemed almost as if they weren't a dream at all. Things I could have sworn were almost like memories.

 _I was sitting in a small room that was occupied by two small couches, a coffee table, and what looked like a small T.V. on the wall in front of them. I was currently sitting on one of the small couches, curled up beside the boy with eyes similar to mine, as we watched the T.V. in front of us play a movie that I had always loved._

 _"How are things going with the trials," I asked the boy, absentmindedly playing with the hem of my long sleeved white shirt._

 _"Good, for now, but honestly you shouldn't be thinking about that, Clara," he replied looking over at me in a loving way, as his fingers combed delicately through my hair._

 _"I do, because it affects you," I whispered back, before going on to say, "I overhead Janson talking to one of the other scientists today. He said it won't be long now before they place you and Teresa in them. Tommy, I'm afraid of what's going to happen when you leave me."_

 _"Nothing's going to happen, Clara. They've promised me they'll look after you while I'm gone. It was one of the conditions we made before any of this started," he replied softly, as I snuggled my head closer into his side._

 _"What if they go back on that promise? What if they put me in..."_

 _"They won't. I'll make sure of that, and so will Teresa," he replied._

 _"Like I trust her," I huffed in agitation, before looking up at him, "She's changed you, Tommy. Ever since you two met, she's been getting inside your head, and making you believe that everything is going to be alright, but honestly I don't think it is. Hell, I don't believe this trial is even going to work. What Wicked is doing... it just seems wrong."_

 _"I know it does, sis, but it's for the good of humanity. We've got to find that cure somehow, and the answer is within immunes like us. I just know it," the boy replied with a sigh, before shaking his head, and replying, "Now, forget everything, and watch the movie. I'd like to enjoy what little time I have with you until I have to get back to the control room."_

 _"Should have picked something better than Anastasia then," I chuckled, as I listened to the song I knew by heart by now._

 _"Shut up, you know you love it. Just like Mom did," he said with a sad smile, as I mirrored it, before singing along to the song of the movie, "Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember..."_

 _"And a song someone sings," the boy sung back with me, as we both finished with, "Once upon a December."_

My eyes shot open as the memory of my dream began to fade away slowly from my mind. Trying to grasp at it with everything I had, I found it slipping through my clutches just like the one before, but unlike the last time something did stick with me.

I don't know what it was exactly, or what it meant, but it was a small tune playing inside my mind, with almost familiar words. Humming it for a moment, trying not to forget it like the rest of the dream, I managed to finally lodge it into my memories for safe keeping.

Sitting up in bed, I looked out my window to judge the time, but it was still pretty dark out, and to be quite honest I wasn't a bit tired. In fact, I was full of energy, and I only knew of one way of how to release it after remembering the day before.

Throwing on my clothes and tennis shoes, I crept out of my room and into the quiet night of the Glade. Once outside, I maneuvered around the sleeping bodies of the Gladers, until I was a safe enough distance away from them to break out into a slow run.

Once again, that feeling I had felt from the day before came back; the feeling of being free from everything around me, despite the fact of where I was. I don't exactly know why this was therapeutic, but I was glad that it helped ease my mind and my thoughts.

As I ran around the Glade quietly, I could hear the walls in maze moving like Alby said they did every night. With each distant boom my legs began to carry me faster and faster as if I was trying to escape from something.

Breathing in evenly, I tried to focus on the tiny thuds against my chest from my beating heart, and before long it seemed every step I took seemed to mirror its distinctive chant. However, at some point I came to a stop as I noticed the sky above me turning from a dark black, to a deep blue. Morning was approaching, and I needed to take a shower before the others woke up.

Tiredly making my way back to Homestead, I grabbed my things from my room and made my way over to the Bath House for a quick shower.

By the time I was done, and had made my way out of the building, the other Glader's were stirring from their sleep, and waking up to begin their day. In the distance I could see a light already on in the kitchens signaling that Frypan had already started his job for the day.

Dropping my things off back at Homestead, I then made my way to the kitchens to see if breakfast was ready.

As I walked in, I found Holt, John, and Frypan bustling about looking half awake as they went.

"Morning boys," I smiled walking in and taking a seat at the one table that was inside the building.

"Morning Clara. You're up bright and early this morning," Frypan smiled, as he flipped some pancakes on the stove.

"Restless night," I shrugged back in answer.

"We've all had those before," John replied, as he scrambled the eggs in front of him.

"I saw you out running this morning. Trying to train yourself to beat Minho next time," Holt asked with a wry grin.

"Oh shut it. He barely won as far as I'm concerned," I huffed jokingly, as I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face.

"Yeah, but he still won either way. It'll teach you though not to challenge the Keeper of the Runners," Frypan laughed, before calling out to Holt, "Hey shank, grab me some more of that pancake batter will ya."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he huffed, reaching across the counter top to grab it. Handing it over to Frypan, I watched curiously, as he grabbed a bottle of something off the shelf, and began to sprinkle it into the batter. Stirring it in, he turned to find my curious look, "Its cinnamon. Asked for more of it in the last weekly supplies since it went over so well the last time they sent it up."

"Nice," I answered before asking, "So we're having cinnamon pancakes this morning?"

"Yep, and scrambled eggs with sausage links of course," he smiled, motioning over to Holt and John who were preparing those.

"Sounds wonderful," I smiled making to stand up to get a glass of water from the sink.

"So are you nervous about today? You know, working in the Bloodhouse and all," John asked curiously.

"You have no idea. I just pray they don't make me kill anything," I shuddered, as the boys laughed around me.

"Who knows, Winston may go easy on ya what with you being a girl and all," Frypan insisted, as I took a seat back at the table.

"I highly doubt it," came a new voice from the doorway. We all turned our heads to find Newt leaning against it, watching me closely with a bright smile on his face.

"Morning Newt," I smiled at him.

"Morning Clara," he replied back, coming to take a seat beside me, "I was surprised to find you already awake this morning. Guess you took my advice about jumping in the shower early then."

"Yeah, I did," I chuckled.

"That and she wanted to practice running to beat Minho next time from the looks of it this morning. She was running around the Glade like something was chasing her most of the morning," Holt revealed, as Newt looked at me curiously with a raise of his brow.

"Actually, I decided a run might be a bit therapeutic to calm my nerves for today. I kind of found it relaxing yesterday to be honest," I replied with a shrug, as I took a sip of my water.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine today," Newt smiled, as he reached over and gave my hand that was resting against the table a gentle squeeze.

Nodding, I smiled back at him in thanks, before turning to Frypan and asking, "Is that food almost done yet? I'm starved." As soon as the words left my mouth a large growl from my stomach was heard throughout the room. The boys chuckled as Frypan motioned for me to grab a plate.

"Yeah, here ya go, Greenie. But be warned the more you eat, the more that'll come out later while you're working in the Bloodhouse," Frypan warned, as he placed some pancakes on my plate, before pointing to a syrup bottle nearby.

Grabbing the bottle, I drenched my pancakes in syrup, before grabbing two sausage links from Holt, and a little bit of eggs from John. Coming back to sit at the table, I watched Newt rise from his seat and get a plate of his own before returning to sit with me.

We went about eating our breakfast, talking with each other between bites every once in awhile, while the other Gladers were coming in and out to grab their own breakfasts. However, halfway through our meal, Minho appeared in the doorway as he breezed past us without a word to grab his own breakfast.

"Hey, you got that lunch ready for me for later," Minho asked, as Frypan wiped his hands off on a dish towel. Walking over to the fridge nearby, he opened the door and pulled out some sandwiches and gave them to Minho.

"Good luck out there today, Min," Frypan replied, before turning back around to go finish his dirty dishes.

Minho turned around to walk away, but when he noticed Newt and I sitting at the table discussing what he was going to be doing in the Gardens today, he stopped in his tracks.

"Well hey there, Beautiful. Missed you in the Bath House this morning," he winked, as I groaned from his words.

"She took an early shower to avoid you," Newt said, just a little too stonily.

"Too bad," he smiled, as I glared at him.

"What happened to Princess," I asked, stabbing at my eggs.

"Oh don't worry. I'll get back around to it. I just thought I'd try out a few more names in the mean time," he said with another wink, before exiting the Kitchens, as a loud grinding noise echoed throughout the Glade signaling for the Runners to make their way soon to their designated doors for their day's run. I cringed slightly at the sound, still not fully used to it, but I didn't let it derail me from my morning meal despite it.

"Stupid shank," I grumbled, while looking up and catching sight of Minho out the window with the other runners, as he handed out the sandwiches.

"It's just Minho being Minho," Newt shrugged, before standing up, and motioning for me to follow, "Come on, I've got to get you over to the Bloodhouse for your first day of work."

"Great, just shucking great," I groaned, as we emptied our plates and placed them in the sink, before heading out to the Bloodhouse.

Taking one look of it in the distance, I already could tell today wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

 **So yeah, I decided I might post one more chapter to see what ya'll think before taking some time to accumulate a few more since I don't have many already written up. Plus for some reason I've gotten a bit of writer's block already. Like, I know where I want this all to go, and what things need to happen, but getting there is an entirely different story. I mean, I would go ahead and post the other chapters I already have written, but I never like my posting to catch up with my writing since it's too pressuring. However, if worse comes to worse I'll post another if the wait becomes too long, because I hate to leave you hanging.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked Clara so far, and her relationship with the other Gladers. I know I definitely loved the racing scene. However, if you're expecting Clara to end up being a runner like every other OC out there then you're more than likely going to get your hopes up. As she said, she likes running because it's therapeutic, but she's horrible at directions. Ergo, she wouldn't make a good runner. Either way though, I thought that I should point that out just in case, cause trust me when I say I have other plans for her skill. You'll notice a few subtle hints here and there later on if her name isn't a clue enough.**

 **Also, I thought I might point out some things since I've had a few people asking about the romance part of this story. As you know the story is posted as Newt/OC/Minho, and it is exactly as I stated. There is going to be a romance with both main characters when it comes to my OC. This is a bitter love triangle story, and she will have to eventually choose who she wants in the end. It is not a threesome story like some of you are asking. Although I don't particular mind reading those, because I'll admit I have a very naughty mind ;-), I however do not like personally writing them because I'm not too great at it. I do better with love triangles sadly.**

 **Also, I know some of you like Gally and want him to have a relationship with Clara. Even though I do personally like him too, there will however be no romantic relationship between them. Maybe a friendship, but that is all you will see. I will however try to include him more in the story since everyone likes him so much, and I refuse to outright make him the villain like he's so well known for. I think there's more to Gally than just that.**

 **Either way, I hope that clears some things up for now.**

 **In the meantime, I'd like to thank my reviewers so far for having such kind words for me** _-…XxMoonlitShadowxX…LadyFantasy13… and Zoey24._

 **You guys are the reason why I continue to write. I just love the feedback, because it reminds me of why I continue to write. It also helps me to improve my story, and give me the inspiration to keep going. So thank you, so very much.**

 **Till later though guys, adios!**


End file.
